Souls Of Destruction
by xGrellSutcliffx
Summary: Basically it's about a half shinigami named Analei who hangs out with Grell a lot, helping him with games and fooling around. Unfortunately, their games come too far at one point and now they're in a "game" of finding Analei's pieces of cinematic record.
1. Losing the Scenes

~Souls of Destruction~  
>Basically it's about a half shinigami named Analei who hangs out with Grell a lot, helping him with games and fooling around. Unfortunately, their games come too far at one point and now they're in a "game" of finding Analei's pieces of cinematic record before her time runs out. It'll be more explained in the story.<p>

There are few things I would like to say (or type) before this story begins.

First) this story takes place in modern time.

Second) I'm going to try to update as much as I can. If I don't update on schedule it means I'm busy or I'm suffering from writers block. I'm hoping this story is a success, and remember I always enjoy advice and opinions. I'm not quite sure of what my updating schedule for this story will be. I'll post it up in one of the chapters as soon as I figure it out so be sure to stay in touch/ read the authors note. Please keep in mind that I'm not going to entirely follow this schedule. Friday is more of a make-up day to post it if I didn't already. There will be about 2-3 chapters a week hopefully.

Finally) I'll try to keep each chapter a good length which is about 2-3k words. For my other Kuroshitsuji story, I do the same which takes me quite a while. If I'm ahead of schedule then I might make the chapters longer. I spent a week writing 6k words on my other story (not posted on here yet).

Anyway let's begin. If you have any questions please feel to ask and if you see any spelling errors please let me know!

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any characters, only my OC. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.

**Chapter 1- Losing the Scenes**

**Analei's POV**

"Hey Grell what are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to try an experiment," Grell said. "Can I try it on you?"

"Every time you do something, you only get even more demoted," I replied. "I really don't want to be demoted along with you. Besides, I have to go help Ronald. Why don't you go do your work?"

"Please?" Grell asked and gave me the puppy dog face.

"I hate dogs so that face won't work," I said.

"Please!" Grell said and glomped me. "Please please please please! For me!"

"Fine I will if you shut your mouth," I said.

"Thanks~" Grell said. "Meet me in my office in five minutes!" And with that, he ran off. _Wait, what was the experiment supposed to be? _

When I arrived in Grell's office, I noticed his room was actually neat and had no posters. I bet William didn't allow him to because Grell definitely seemed like the type to put posters on his wall. Let's see, he would have Sebastian, Pluto, Undertaker, William, Ronald, and since its modern time now, I bet he would add Justin Bieber on there.

"You actually came!" Grell yelled. He attempted to hug me and I moved to the side.

"Sorry sempai* but your hugs will be the death of me," I said. "I'm too young to die."

"You're over a couple hundred years old though," Grell said. "You can be never too young to die."

"Yeah you can," I said. "If a child eats my cooking they'd end up dying in the first couple minutes. Now what's this experiment of yours?" _Should I even be asking though?_

"I'm glad you asked~" Grell said.

"I'm suddenly regretting about joining your experiment," I said. "Now that I think about it, these experiments are more like games and your games always end up making you more demoted."

"That's not true!" Grell cried. "I'm just making things exciting! It's all boring here since all William does is work! You're the only one here who will actually have fun with me. Ronald just ruins the games!"

"Okay I really don't care anymore," I said and rolled my eyes. "Forget I asked; now just tell me what we're doing."

"I need your death scythe," Grell said. My eyes widened.

"No I need my piggy~" I said. _Yes, I did name my death scythe. It's extremely important to me so I don't want to give it up. _

"Just give it to me," Grell said.

"But my death scythe is as important to me as how much you love Sebastian," I cried. I gasped as I realized what I said.

"I shall make Sebby mine!" Grell yelled. "I am queen of the fruits after all. Why wouldn't he want a woman like me?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're wasting my time," I said. "I can't believe you still want him after what- 126 years? How many times have you confessed to him?"

"So what?" Grell cried. "Every time I confess he just smashes my face into the ground. Oh I just love him so cold hearted~ Men are so hard to get. William is the same way too~"

"I'm going to go now," I said. "I have no interest in what you like, or who you like." I headed to leave.

"Wait don't leave yet!" Grell said. "I have your precious item!" I turned around, confused and my eyes widened so much I thought my eyes we're going to pop out. In Grell's hand was my special death scythe.

My death scythe was a crimson red color and had a skeleton head on the end, opposite of the pointy side. (A/N: Sorry, I suck at explaining/describing. o_o) Around the head were laces that came off, and of course they were crimson red also. Around the scythe, there we're chains everywhere. A nice side to my scythe was that it had the ability to make the chains as long as needed to help me catch the soul or human, or whatever. It took me about two months to create this and I've had this death scythe for about 100 years. My partner, Ronald, would always make fun of my death scythe, but he doesn't deserve an opinion due to the fact that he uses a lawn mower for a death scythe.

"Don't hurt my baby!" I cried. "If you do anything I'll make sure you never see Sebastian again!"

"You wouldn't!" Grell gasped. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at his face expression.

"Just get to the point," I sighed.

"Alright then," Grell said. "I want to see if your death scythe can harm its owner, now stay still." _Wait, couldn't he have just tried this himself? I guess he doesn't want to hurt his pretty head. _

I stood still, a bit confused and watched as Grell came forward and sliced me in the chest. I stumbled backwards a bit, tripped over a chair and fell onto the ground. I blacked out for a second and when I opened my eyes again, Grell was standing over me. He helped me up and I noticed there was blood everywhere.

"When you said you love red, I didn't think you'd go as far as making blood cover your room," I said jokingly. "Then again, you _were _Jack the Ripper after all. So, what conclusions did you come to, oh Mr. Almighty?" Grell didn't say anything but his face expression turned shock.

"What's with your face expression Grell-sempai?" I asked.

"You don't have a name or life-span anymore floating above your head!" Grell cried.

"What happened to it?" I asked. "Where did it move to?"

"Your name and life-span just disappeared almost as if you died!" Grell cried. _He cries too much, or whines I guess._

"Heh, that's cool, now I don't exist!" I said.

"William will demote me even more once he finds out!" Grell cried.

"Quit your whining," I said. "Maybe he'll take it lightly?" My last statement sounded more like a question than a comment.

*Time skip after explaining everything to William*

"So do you know what happened?" Grell and I asked in unison.

"It seems that pages from your cinematic record book have been lost. You, along with Grell must find the lost pages," William said. "I will not be helping as I have too much overwork to do. They're replaced into souls that are near their death date. I guess Ronald will have to be my partner for quite a bit now."

"Why do I have to work with her?" Grell cried.

"Because it was your idea to harm her," William said. "Hence it was your fault. You only have a certain amount of time. If you don't get her memories back then she'll disappear forever. As her death date comes closer, she'll most likely feel pain and know the difference."

"How long do we have?" Grell asked. "How many souls do we have to collect?"

"That will be up to you to figure out," William said and left.

"Well that's much help," Grell said sarcastically. "But he's still awesome!"

"I got a feeling that I shouldn't know the memories that I've lost," I said. "What happens once I get my memories back?"

"I'm guessing that since it's a cinematic record, or a piece of it, that you'll get your memory back, and watch it," Grell said and shrugged. "But I don't know what will happen afterwards. I guess we're going to find out, even if it's a bad memory. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever found out about your past."

"Well it looks like I can't tell you," I said. "Maybe next time you'll think before you go slash people with their death scythe. Speaking of which, where did you put my precious?" I gave him a death glare.

"I-It's in m-my room," Grell stuttered. I smirked at his vulnerable state. I must admit, although I'm handing on a thread of death, maybe working with Grell won't be that bad.

"You have ten seconds to take me there," I demanded. Grell quickly ran to his room and I followed. Once I got my death scythe back, I decided to scare Grell a bit.

"Should we get to work now?" Grell asked.

"I think I should cover you up in red also," I said with a devious smirk. "I mean, it's only fair right?" I charged towards him and stopped right when I went in front of him. Grell was shaking and his eyes were the size of bowling balls. "Gee I was only joking sempai."

"Analei-kouhai* you're so mean," Grell cried.

"You're lucky though," I said. "I could've tripped and then the same incident would happen to you. Luckily, karma doesn't want to pay you back for your very _kind_ things."

"There's no such thing as karma," Grell said.

"There will be in a moment," I said, giving a death glare. "Now, let's get to work and paint the world in red~" Grell grabbed her hand and they ran off, beginning their job.

**A/N:**

Kesla: . Fioehgfio34hyhog;ery njsosreugoerhni;gserys;n hdo8gyo;erpibh;per9u

Me: Medusa? :3

Kesla: Who?

Me: It's that person thingy from My Little Mermaid.

Kesla: My Little Mermaid?

Me: Yeah, I don't know what it's called!

Kesla: It's The Little Mermaid. What is it, my little mermaid in a bathtub~ *singing that in tune of the My Little Pony song*

Me: Yup. Arful~

Kesla: *texts mom* now we hav to wait for a response -_-

Me: Spelling error; trash!

**A/N Important Notice:**

I know I said that this will be about 2,000 words but this is some-what short, if you don't include the author notes. Then again it is only the introduction. Now I must think of some title names for the chapters. Speaking of which, I like the title name, doesn't anyone else? It just randomly popped into my head. :3

If anybody reads this part, which they should because I'm going to explain something important; Anaeli only remembers the certain memories of being a shinigami along with what happened before the incident but that's all. Heh, I'm gonna try to increase my vocab, in one story I didn't even use the word 'satisfied' until like chapter 22. But yeah~

**Analei's appearance/personality:**

Full name: Analei Shiroi Ryuu*

Likes: Being a shinigami (obviously), fooling around (as seen with Grell)

Dislikes: cooking (trust me, she'll blow up the house), school, dragons, dogs

Hair and eyes: Crimson red hair with red eyes

Favorite color: Red and black

Phrases: 'Let's paint the world in red~,' and 'Don't underestimate me'

This is just the basics, you'll learn more about her as time and chapters go on.  
><span><strong>Translations from Japanese to English:<strong>

***Sempai-** an honorific for somebody like an upperclassman.

***chan- **an honorific for somebody, usually a girl that refers to talking to them in a kind manner.

***kun- **an honorific, usually for a boy that also refers to talking to them in a kind manner.

***kouhai- **an honorific, like Sempai, that is used for a lowerclassman.

***Shiroi ryuu- **white dragon

White dragons represent purity and the wind. They're seen as dragons of the cold and wild as the winds that they symbolize. They're interested in pure and intainted things. I choose this name for her because she isn't pure as she's a shinigami and took many lives and souls. Plus she hates dragons and loves cats.


	2. Let the Search Begin

**Hehe, I was gunna upload this on Monday, but I'm really late, sorry. Anyway, I was suffering from writers block, I didn't think I'd write past chapter one. Not to mention I couldn't think of a chapter name. I know in the summary I said Analei was half shinigami, yet she was Ronald's partner, but I would like to clarify that she is indeed both and yeah. Speaking of which, I gotta *forgot* ooh yeah~ I gotta make a chapter of how she and Ronald became (half) shinigami and partners. I guess that'll be one of the memories if I actually remember. X)**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own any characters, only my OC (Analei). Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter 2**

**Let the Search Begin**

**Nobody's POV**

"William why do I have to work with her?" Grell asked. He spent all day trying to convince William to not work with me. I mean he might as well, I don't even remember most stuff myself.

"I already explained this," William sighed. "First off, it was your fault. Second of all, she'll need some help on this. Third of all, if she doesn't receive her memories back, she could die. I don't need somebody to die, especially if they work great. If something were to happen to her, I'll have too much overwork time, as I do now."

"Oh William please don't let me!" Grell cried. "She can work with Ronald?"

"Do you not listen to anything I say?" William asked. "I already told you no. I suggest you go start looking now, you're running out of time."

"You didn't even explain anything to me though!" Grell cried.

"Get to work now or I'll demote you more," William said. _If that's even possible that is._

"Oh William, you're so cold hearted~" Grell said. "I just love how you act towards me!" Grell started blushing while William used his death scythe to pull his glasses up.

"Grell, get back to work, you're wasting time," William said and began walking away with a stalking Grell behind him.

"Oh William tell me about what we need to do," Grell said. Analei showed up and began poking Grell.

"Grell if you make William spontaneously combust this early we're not going to get far," Analei said. "Although I must admit, the afterlife sounds a bit more fun than being with Grell and having to clean after him."

"You're so mean!" Grell cried.

"I'm not mean, I'm just not nice," Analei replied. Grell rolled his eyes.

"Oh William, please tell me!" Grell begged and went on one knee. "Please for me!"

"I wonder whose side he's on," Analei mumbled. "He seems to say that he doesn't want to work with me, yet he's on his knees begging for information." She smirked. "Oh maybe it's really a proposal?"

"Disgusting," William mumbled. "It's bad enough that I had to deal with that demon scum, but you seem to be really annoying like him."

_Demon scum? _Analei thought. _Does he mean that there was a demon that was like Grell? Ugh, that'd be so creepy! _

"Ooh you never forgot about Bassie~" Grell said.

"What kind of name is Bassie?" Analei asked. "Oh I get it now! You we're the one who choose the name, and whenever you're involved, you always cause destruction. You're the real reason behind the world going to end in 2012."

"That's not true!" Grell cried. "You don't remember who Bassie is, do you? He is a handsome devil with black hair and brownish-red eyes! He is so cold-hearted like William! Oh I love them both~" He continued talking his usual nonsense but Analei zoned out.

*Two hours later*

"Shut the hell up!" Analei snapped. "I haven't understood a word you said! I'm gonna spontaneously combust instead from your talking! Yeah, that's what's going to happen to me instead of dying from the memories and stuff! It seems that when you we're born you came with lots of girl traits. I'm ashamed to be a girl because of you."

"It's a shame that he's my partner," William said.

"I don't get why you don't switch him or kick him out," Analei said. "Besides, he's old~"

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Grell said. But of course, Grell always finds a positive side. "You two just love me, that's why you're talking about me. Oh I'm so great~" **(A/N: The song, I'm Sexy and I know it by LMFAO just popped into my head. That song suits Grell so much.)**

"I know that shinigami have really poor eyesight and I thought mine couldn't get worse but you just made me blind, and soon to be deaf," Analei said. (No Offense)

"Wait a second, I'm not old!" Grell yelled.

"Wow, you're not late at all," Analei said with sarcasm. Sarcasm is the best way to handle situations~

"So how early am I then?" Grell asked.

"Never mind," Analei sighed. "There's no point in making fun of you or using sarcasm when you can't even realize it."

"Who said I didn't realize it?" Grell asked.

"It's really obvious," Analei mumbled but then her voice grew louder. "So William, can you quickly explain about this? Has this ever happened before?"

****Spoilers of chapters 51-65 in here. If you don't want to read any spoilers from the manga, then please proceed to the part with bold that's about 4 paragraphs down. Hehe I can't count so it's probably wrong.~****

"This hasn't happened before," William said. "Although there was something along the lines of this that happened before. In fact, you we're there along with Grell and Ronald. Back in 1889, there was an incident involving another shinigami. Apparently, he got bored and decided to add film onto the cinematic records after they already died."

"So basically they we're zombies?" Analei asked. William nodded.

"Yeah," William said. "There were over ten thousand zombies. Not to mention we had a demon interfering."

****END SPOILERS. READ ON NOW~****

"Oh," Analei said. "So, you still need to explain what we're actually going to do."

"I am fully aware of what's needed to done," William said and pulled his glasses up using his death scythe. "I already gave Grell the directions to where you two will go."

"Oh no," Analei mumbled. "This isn't going to be good."

"What's so bad about me having the directions?" Grell asked.

"Nothing," Analei lied. _He's going to get us lost! _"Anyway, please continue on William."

"Thank you," William said. "Now no more disruptions. If you have any questions then hold it onto the end of the explanation." Analei and Grell nodded.

"Wait, if Grell knows the address to where we're going then doesn't know the story?" Analei asked.

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb me?" William asked. "He knows some information, but everything will be explained." And so he began.

"Since you've lost your memories along with your name and lifespan then you only get a certain amount of time to retrieve it back," William said. "The memories will be easier than the name and lifespan because in order to be alive you must have both. Since the incident happened earlier today, I would say that you have about two weeks left to live. If you're lucky, it can be up to two months."

"Now, moving onto the souls; all you have to collect are humans. I have made a list in the time I was gone so you'll know which humans shall die," William continued. "I would advise that you attempt to become friends with most of them because they'll trust you and open up. Their soul would trust you and be weak to attack back when you collect them. Any questions so far?"

"What happens after I complete everything?" Analei asked.

"I believe after that you'll become a full shinigami," William replied. "Like I said before, this has never happened before so the outcome could be different."

"So that's all I had to do to become a shinigami?" Analei asked.

"Well you weren't born as a shinigami," William said. "There are many ways to become a full shinigami. You have never asked beforehand so I never mentioned anything." (**A/N:** I don't know for sure if shinigami can be born and if they we're but let's just say they were. There's an OVA of Kuroshitsuji called something like The Tale of Will the Shinigami that reveals how they became full shinigami or whatever.)

"Oh," Analei said. "So what will it be like for the souls?" (A/N: Sorry I didn't know how to word it.)

"I already warned you that my information is wrong yet you want me to go on?" William asked. Analei nodded. _Well it is better than getting nothing. You could learn some things and there's a chance it could be right. _"Very well then. Either one of you are allowed to see their cinematic record, but Analei must get retrieve her memories first."

"So what's the point of me coming along?' Grell cried.

"I told you not to disturb me until I finished talking," William gave Grell a death glare. Grell cowered in fear. "Continuing on, you should be careful to not mix up your memories because you could end up turning into a zombie. It'll be quite hard to turn you back into a shinigami." That message was directed towards Analei. "If that does happen, then Grell will have to take over and turn you back. Grell should know how to do that, and that is another reason why he's coming along."

"Yay~" Grell began spinning in circles around William. "I knew he was making me come along for another reason! When I come back let's spend some time together." Analei and William shivered at Grell's comment.

"I'd rather not," William said. "I have enough work as it is. When you're involved, you always make me have overtime to do." Analei laughed. "Anyway, are there any more questions now that I explained more things?"

"Actually I have a question," Grell said. "Why are you so mean and cold-hearted to me?"

"How do you work with Grell yet you're still alive?" Analei asked.

"Do any of you have questions that are related to the subject I just explained about?" William asked.

"Nope," Grell said.

"What school are we going to?" Analei asked.

"Grell will tell you on the way," William replied.

"Alright," Analei said. "But we'll need files to apply to the school and money and other supplies."

"I already worked things out," William said.

_That sneaky bastard, _Analei thought.

"Oh William you're so smart!" Grell said with hearts in his eyes. "You'll be a perfect gentleman for a lady like me!"

"Lady?" William and Analei sweat dropped. Grell was anything _but _a lady.

"I shall be back for you~" Grell said. "Oh for our anniversary lets-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Analei snapped. "Maybe he has a shut off button around him. Grell, you're more like the rapist type than a lady." William sighed. "Now we really should go. William wants to have a party before he gets back to work to celebrate that we're leaving. First we need the list."

"I already gave Grell the list," William said. "As you collect the souls, their names will be deleted off the list."

"He's going to end up losing it," Analei said. "If I end up dying I'll make sure I come back to life to haunt you for all eternity."

"I understand," William said. "Now let me lead you to the portal so you can go to the human realm." Grell and Analei walked behind William and once the approached the portal; they faced away and looked at everyone. They waved goodbye to William and Ronald (who was already in the room as William told him ahead of time) and stepped through the portal."

**A/N:**

**Hehe I already have half of chapter 3 typed. I will try to finish and upload it tomorrow or later.**

**Kesla: omnomnom ima eat you *smacks of nose with my friend's textbook* bad Claude! Cannibalism is bad besides I fed you yesterday if you're hungry again go take my L.A. lab teacher's soul and amber.**

**Me: Thanks for revealing my name. ;-;**

**Kesla : :D**

**Me: *Sulks in Tamaki's corner***

**Anyway~**

**Thanks to my reviewers from Chapter 1:**

**Darkironprincess17**

**Tailsdoll123**

**EchoLily**


	3. A New School

**A/N:** **I actually made most of this chapter while working on chapter 2. :]**

**Just pointing out that I'm most likely only going to upload a chapter a week; two if I'm lucky. I've been suffering from writers block (as said in chapter 2) and my head keeps thinking of different story ideas but none are for this story and if they are it's just for future chapters. I usually forget most stuff anyway.**

**I guess Friday will be the day I update the story. Anyway enjoy the chapter~**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own any characters, only my OC (Analei). Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter 3- A New School**

**Nobody's POV**

_**RECAP**_

"_I understand," William said. "Now let me lead you to the portal so you can go to the human realm." Grell and Analei walked behind William and once the approached the portal; they faced away and looked at everyone. They waved goodbye to William and Ronald (who was already in the room as William told him ahead of time) and stepped through the portal."_

_**END RECAP**_

**Grell's POV **(Yay! First time doing his POV. *thoughts exactly- 'oh no, whatever involves Grell ends up to be a ninja disaster.' But he's still awesome. :D)

"This is so boring!" I cried. "I'd rather be with William!"

"So you're saying that you don't want to help me?" Analei asked.

"Yup~" I replied.

"So, do you think it'll be easy to collect the soul and get my memories back?" Analei asked.

"Of course," I replied. _But I hope not. She's not going to be happy once all of her memories come back. _"If we're collecting a soul, it's always easy."

"Not all the time," Analei corrected me. "Some souls are stubborn. They just struggle to stay in a human's body. They believe they aren't ready to go so they fight back."

"Maybe," I replied. "But it's only because you're weak." Analei gave me a death glare but I pretended that I didn't see it.

"When are we going to be there?" I cried. I was tired of walking.

"What do you mean?" Analei asked. "I thought you we're the one who was leading us! Why do you think I was following behind you this whole entire time?"

"Oh, I was?" I asked. "I didn't notice."

"…"

"…"

"Baka!*" Analei snapped. _I was waiting for that to happen. _"I should have paid attention!"

"Oh, so you're admitting that it was your fault," I said.

"Nope because it isn't my fault," Analei said. "It was really William's fault."

"Don't blame my Willie!" I cried.

"Willie?" Analei asked and sighed. "Anyway William-sempai isn't yours. I don't see your name written on him."

"How do you know?" I asked. "I could've found a place without you knowing!"

"That's a bit creepy and if you did, I don't want to know about it," Analei said. "Anyway, it's William's fault because he told the idiot where to go!"

"Oh I know where to go!~" I said and began walking the other way. I realized what Analei said and gasped. "Hey, I'm not an idiot!"

"If only you knew," Analei mumbled. I continued walking until Analei jumped on my back.

"What the hell?" I yelled. "Get off me, you brat!"

"I'm not a brat," Analei said. "I'm a shinigami!"

"Nope you're secretly a brat," I replied. I felt more weight on my shoulders. "Ugh get off me! You've been eating too many rocks!"

"I don't eat rocks," Analei said. "If anybody did, it would obviously be you. You always face-plant the ground smashing your head so you probably eat the rocks."

"That's not true!" I cried.

"Stop denying the truth," Analei said. "It'll get you nowhere. Actually I think we already are nowhere."

"You're not making the situation better yourself!" I yelled.

"I thought I was making it smoother," Analei smirked. We stayed quiet for the remaining of time.

After what seemed to be a couple of hours (when it really was only fifteen minutes), we saw the first building. It said "West-Bridge High School." **(A/N: I don't know if such a school exists, I just made it up.)**

"Gee, the first building had to be a school," Analei sighed.

"This is the place we had to go," I said and smiled.

"Ugh, I don't want to," Analei said. "Lead the way then!" Analei and I began walking and once we got inside we took a seat in the principal's office.

**(A/N: I was gunna have the principal be Undertaker, but I'm not that mean to him. :3)**

"Hello Analei Sutcliff and Grelle Sutcliff," the principal said. Analei turned pale and looked at me while I smirked. "You two make great siblings, although you don't look much alike, besides your eyes. Anyway, I'm the principal at this school, Mr. Rogers." **(A/N: Couldn't think of anything else.) **Mr. Rogers looked to be in his late sixty's. He had short gray hair and had circular glasses. He was also in a uniform and tie.

"Thank you Mr. Rogers," Analei and I said in unison, although Analei sounded more forced.

"In this file, it says your brother, William, believed that your home wasn't right for you, so he decided that you two would do well in this school," Mr. Rogers said. "I believe that would be perfect seeing as you both had high-honors* as well as marvelous behavior at your old school. From that information, I decided that it would be best to put you both in advanced classes. Since you two are sisters, you will be sharing a room together. Is that alright with you two?"

"Of course~" I said with a smirk.

**Analei's POV**

Once the old man- I mean Mr. Rogers- told us we were sharing a room, Grell automatically agreed. I forced upon a smile and also agreed. Truthfully, I didn't want to share a room with him-her. _Wait what should I call him? Oh I'll call him an __**it**__. _From what he said, I realized that he was going to make me go to my demise from having to stay with Grell.

"That's great then," Mr. Rogers said. "I'll have somebody give you a tour of the place later on. I'm sure you want to rest. From the files it said you live several hours away so I'm sure you must be tired from the ride! Oh, speaking of which, here are your schedules. Your room number is 207. If you have any questions, there's a list in your room of who to call. You both are allowed to have a key. You must be in your dorm by nine o'clock at night which is in just about ten minutes. We will be checking rooms at ten. Am I making myself clear so far?" Grell and I nodded. He handed us our schedules and keys and all that jazz.

"Sir, not to interrupt or anything but is it alright with you if we excuse ourselves?" I asked innocently. "I don't want to be late to get to my dorm. If they're checking at ten, they could end up coming earlier, and we may end up getting lost and I'd rather not get my sister or me in trouble on the first day that we came."

"Yes of course!" Mr. Rogers said. "I'll allow you to have the day off tomorrow, but you must start on Monday." _Wait what day is today? _"We will have people that have the same schedule; I believe it was the class leader, show you around. Please be up and ready by eleven o'clock tomorrow morning." Grell and I nodded and stood up. "Oh yes, before you leave, I also would like to say that you have no school on Saturday and Sunday, so you're allowed to leave then, but you must have a pass to leave school grounds. Same on weekdays, except the gates will be closed at eight at night and opened again at three in the afternoon. Well have a great day!" We bowed and quickly left the room.

Once we got in our room, I gasped. On each bed (one for Grell and I) were girl uniforms. It just dawned on me that Grell was my older sister, and that he was posing as a girl. Well, he was a transvestite, and Sebbysexual* after all. Hehe, once everybody finds out Grell's actual nature, they'll probably freak out, but I'm sure it'll be worth it to see their reactions.

"Hey Grell, if we start school on Monday then what day is today?" I asked.

"Why would I know what today is?" Grell asked.

"You're no help at all," I mumbled. "I'm quite annoyed that I have to pose as your sister. And he said that we have similar eyes! I do not accept that! I shall get some contacts to hide them. Maybe purple will do well!"

"Sorry but we're not allowed to dye our hair or have contacts," Grell said. "Ooh or wigs too." I sighed and laid down.

"I can't believe that you have to wear the uniform," I said. "I get the feeling that you don't look good in certain outfits."

"Oh so are you admitting that I look good sometimes?" Grell asked.

"I wasn't trying to imply that," I said. "I meant that you looked a bit disgusting. Well I obviously don't remember what you we're wearing and this was merely a feeling so it could be wrong."

"Oh I thought you we're thinking about when I had to get some cinematic books back from an angel who stole them," Grell said. (Refer to episode 17 or 18.)

"Ooh you met an angel?" I asked.

"William was annoyed about it," Grell replied. "The angel was killed by Bassie~"

"Do you have a picture of this 'Bassie'?" I asked.

"No, cameras weren't that good back then," Grell said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Well I'm younger than you!" Grell said.

"Er, then how old am I?" I asked.

"Not sure, we didn't meet until the 1800's," Grell replied.

"I'm really that old?" I asked. "Wait no, don't answer that."

"I wanted to answer that though~" Grell whined.

"Ugh you're so annoying, I'm going to sleep," I said. "If you try to do anything to me, I will personally kill you and make sure your death is slow but painful, alright?"

"What makes you think that I'll try something?" Grell asked with a smirk. I could just imagine him as the Cheshire cat with the tail moving around.

"Never mind," I said. "Now just shut the hell up."

"I can't bring Hell up, but I can make pull you upside down so Hell will be up," Grell said. "Also, I can't shut Hell, but I can close the portal." What Grell means by this that once we collect the souls from the human, we open up a portal to bring them to where they belong- heaven or hell.

"Ugh just go to sleep or something!" I yelled and threw my pillow at him. I heard Grell laugh a bit and I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: **

**Hehe I was gonna have chapter 3 be where they get the first soul, but I'm just going to have that be next chapter. Hehe this chapter name was sorta bad, but I can't think of any other names at the moment. X_X**

**Translate:**

***Baka- **idiot

***high-honors** is a grading system but some people told me they don't know what it means so I want to say that it's where you have all A's like A-, A, or A+. Since there are different grading systems around the world, it means to have all grades being a 90+ (up to 100 since it's a maximum grade we can get in a class).

***Sebbysexual **don't ask what that is. I got it from a video I was watching. They said that Grell isn't bi or anything, he's just sebbysexual hehe.

**Thanks to my reviewers from Chapter 2~**

**Kareso**

**Darkironprincess17**

**Tailsdoll123**

**Sorry for any errors! If you see any, please correct me~**


	4. Jerks & Tours

**A/N: *DISCLAIMER* I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any characters besides my OC's- Analei and Caleb.**

**Ooh new characters are introduced this chapter but I'm debating on if they should be here more often or not. :3**

Chapter 4- Jerks & Tours

**Grell's POV**

I woke up at six o'clock in the morning and quickly got dressed. By seven o'clock, I grew bored and since I couldn't leave, I decided to put a trick on Analei. After all, games are my specialty, along with making people fall in love with me.

I walked over to Analei's bed and switched her clock to nine o'clock at night. Then I proceeded to do the same with all the other clocks in the room.

I headed to the living room and closed the curtains. I did the same procedure to all the other rooms. The sun was barely out but by the same Analei would wake up I'm sure the sun would be brighter. Luckily, the curtains were well made from dark cloth so it would make it harder for the sun to see. Also the curtains covered up all the windows so no sun peeked in.

I made my way into the kitchen and sat down. Now that everything was done, the only thing that there was left to do was to wait.

By ten thirty, I realized something making me smirk. This plan will be going as well as I planned it would be.

**Analei's POV**

Once I woke up, I stretched and saw that the clock that was on the dresser between me and Grell's bed said that it was two o'clock a.m. I sighed and got up, knowing that I was fully refreshed from having several hours of sleep. I was oblivious to the fact that Grell wasn't in his-her-it's bed.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I made my way to the kitchen in my dorm to make some coffee. After my coffee was finished, I took a seat in the living room but of course, I couldn't relax because there was a knock on the door.

_It's only two or three in the morning why would somebody be awake? _I thought. _Well, at least besides me._

"Hey Grell~ Can you get that for me?" I asked. Of course, nobody responded so I sighed and stood up. After stretching I made my way to the door and answered it. Right in front of me was a brunette with brown eyes. He was wearing the male uniform neatly. I could tell that he was definitely the class leader that the principal was talking about. "Can I help you?" My voice made me sound like I didn't care. Then again, I didn't.

"Hello Ms. Sutcliff, my name is Caleb Hankins," Caleb said. I shivered at being called Ms. Sutcliff. Hopefully this Caleb person didn't notice. "I'm the class leader or president for our school. Of course we're in the same class. We're assigned to be class president when we all have 100's in our classes and have perfect attendance records." I wonder if this kid realized that I didn't care much. "Anyway, it's eleven o'clock. I'm sure the principal told you that I was going to be giving you a tour today."

"Yeah he mentioned you to some degree," I said. "Wait it's past eleven? Grelle! What the hell!" I turned away from the doorway where Caleb was standing to see Grell smirking. "Wipe that smirk off that damn face of yours before I do it myself."

"I'd like to see you try!" Grell yelled back.

"Ladies there's no reason to be yelling," Caleb said. "You both are in your uniforms already so we can do the tour now. After this you can either go back to your rooms or just look around." Grell and I sighed and nodded.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked.

"Oh asking questions already?" Caleb asked. "It should take about two or three hours just for the regular tour but seeing that we have to take a lunch break and have some teachers talk to you as we go on to meet you then I'd say we'll be done by six or seven o'clock.

My _soul_ shattered there. I didn't want to be stuck with them two for over seven hours, nevertheless, pretend that Grell was a girl. I didn't even sign up for this!

"Alright just let me grab my purse," Grell said. He left for a moment and came back with a red purse. I paled slightly at the fact that he wasn't joking around.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "I can't believe you weren't kidding around or anything! Ha ha!"

"Hehe, why would I joke around about something like this?" Grell asked and smirked.

"Well first off you joke around about everything," I said. "So why should I take you seriously anymore?"

"You should always take your family seriously," Caleb said. I gave him a death glare. He cowered in fear and hid behind Grell who was now walking out the door.

"There's no reason to be afraid of that thing," Grell said. "Now let's get going."

"Fine," I said and began following along. _This is a drag. _"Wait I'm not a thing, I'm a girl!"

"Sadly," Grell mumbled.

"I heard that you know!" I snapped.

"L-Ladies, please be nice to each other," Caleb said. He still looked a bit scared but he deserved it. "Y-You two are s-siblings after all r-right?" _Why is his stuttering getting worse?_

"Yo, what's up nerdling?" I heard a voice coming from behind me and I turned around, along with Grell and Caleb.

"Jack Finberg," I said while looking above his head. He turned his attention away from Caleb and looked at me. "What a strange name. But I guess it does suit you." Jack had black hair and blue eyes. He was huge, as in 6'8" and I could tell from seeing the muscles on his arms that he worked out a lot.

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked. "Then again, who doesn't know me around here?" I could imagine him with long hair like Grell's and doing some weird pose having his hair flying. Jack turned his attention back to Caleb. Then it dawned on me.

"So Jack, how long as this been going on?" I asked.

"Whatcha mean?" Jack asked.

"I already figured it out," I said. "What you've been doing to my buddy here, Caleb."

"It's about time you figured it out," Grell mumbled.

"I hope he's not one of the people that are on the list," I whispered to Grell. "It'd be quite a shame that he'd have to be one that holds some of my memories." I shivered at the thought.

"I haven't been hurting him," Jack said.

"I never said you we're hurting him," I said. "I said that you've been doing stuff to Caleb. Anyway, there's my point proven."

"This is why I hate bitches like you," Jack said. "Always snooping through people's business." **(A/N: Sorry for the swearing.)**

"Please don't refer me to a female dog," I said. "You must be blind if you can't notice that I'm a human and dog, although you are correct about the gender."

"Smart ass," Jack mumbled.

"Sorry but my ass can't be smart," I smiled.

"Forget it," Jack said. "You know, I never thought that the nerdling Caleb would be able to get friends."

"We don't need friends to help survive," I said. "They only distract you from getting things done. I envy Caleb that he's smart and as friends. It shows how independent he is and how far and successful he will get in life. Snobs like you that getting in other people's businesses won't get that far. Besides, you should be careful how you act and what you say because you may just end up working for Caleb someday."

"If you believe that then why are you getting an attitude with me?" Jack asked. "Ugh you're getting me distracted!"

"Just ignore him," I told Caleb. "Let's just go. We already wasted too much time."

"Yeah, I have a life to live and time is ticking~" Grell yelled. I gave him a look that said, 'Shut up before I make you because if I have to, then I'm going to kill you painfully!' We started walking away but Jack started running and blocked us.

"Where ya going?" Jack asked. I turned the other way and began walking; Caleb and Grell following behind per usual. "So what's your name?" I continued to ignore him. "So can you do me a favor?"

"Sorry but onee-chan* taught me to ignore annoying jerks like you if I wish to keep my face," I said, looking at Grell. He immediately caught on.

"Haha yeah I taught you so well!" Grell yelled. **(A/N: I have come to the conclusion that Grell and America would be great friends.)**

"Let's start this over then," Jack said.

"Not until you know how to treat Caleb the correct way," I said. "As I said before, you could end up working for him." Jack grew mad and stomped away. I must admit, I didn't know who didn't make more noises, him, or an actual elephant. We continued on.

"Isn't onee-chan Japanese?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, it means older sister," I replied.

"I'm so happy!" Grell yelled. I wonder if he has a case of bipolar.

"You won't be happy in a minute if you don't shut up," I mumbled to myself. "Maybe he wants a mouthful of rocks for breakfast again." I was hoping that they didn't hear. Grell, who was standing next to me, actually didn't hear my comment but Caleb, who was on the other side of Grell somehow did and chuckled. Maybe he was insane and was just laughing for no reason or just decided to laugh at something random.

"What's so funny?" Grell asked.

"Rien*," Caleb replied. "I mean nothing!"

"If you speak French, what other languages do you know?" I asked.

"Didn't you know?" Caleb asked. "Spanish and French are two required languages, along with English, to be able to be at this school."

"Heh, so that means Jacob is actually smart," I said. Caleb nodded.

"So, now it's my turn," Caleb said. "What languages do you speak?"

"English," I said. The look Caleb gave me was hilarious. It was all like, 'No shit Sherlock.' "Okay I obviously speak Spanish and French. I also know Japanese, Russian, Swedish and Dutch. My home country was Romania, so I knew Romanian too." _Wait, I do?_

(A/N: As I was writing this, I realized that since Analei lost her memories she shouldn't know this but I decided to make her remember certain things. I don't think this will affect the plot so it'll be alright. Also, I believe I said that she only remembers doing her job as a shinigami, not becoming one. Basically her memories are haywire so she's not even sure if what she's saying is correct.

"That's amazing!" Caleb gasped.

"I know the same languages," Grell said with a smirk. I had a feeling there was a lot more in his saying but I ignored it.

"Okay enough about languages," I said. "Let's just get going and finish on with this tour. By the time we finish, it'll end up being like eight or nine and I really don't feel like getting trouble on my second day of being here."

"I'm very sorry for the interruption then," Caleb said and bowed. Grell and I nodded.

***Time Skip: after the tour***

After the painfully annoying tour, Grell and I we're going to head back to our rooms, but we heard a scream. What a coincidence that after Caleb left this all happened.

"Okay what do we do now?" I asked Grell.

"It's probably just some girl who saw a spider or something," Grell said. "Let's just ignore them and go to our room."

"Fine but you-"

A loud scream cut me off from my sentence.

**A/N: **

**I should point out a few things~**

**-Grell and Analei are sophomores (10****th**** graders)**

**-Grell and Analei's dorm has four rooms. Once you walk in you have a sort of hallway looking area. In the front of the dorm once you walk in there's the bedroom that they have to share. If you turn left walking in, the living room would be over there and on the right side is the kitchen along with a dining room on the side.**

**-Grell's female name is Grelle which is why Analei says that. I'm not quite sure if you'd pronounce those differently though.**

**Thanks to my reviewers from Chapter 3:**

**-Kareso**

**-Darkionprincess17**

**Might've been more people; sorry if I left somebody out.**

**I don't remember if I said this before, but I believe I made a mistake at one point. I said that Analei had red eyes and then in chapter 3, the principal said that she and Grell had similar eyes. I believe I fixed that but anyway if I didn't then please pretend that I did. Analei is supposed to have Green-Yellow eyes like Grell. ^^**

**Translations:**

***Onee-chan: older sister. (Japanese)**

***Rien: Nothing. (French)**

**Again, sorry for posting late. I'll try to update when I can, which is probably going to only be like once a month or whenever. I still haven't finished the stories I wanted to, but I did start some new ones and I've been working on some poems (although I fail at those too).**

**Anyway cya next time~**

**Please let me know if anything should be edited~ ^-^**


	5. Waking Memories

**A/N: This was gonna be called The First Soul but since that name bothered me I decided that I should change it. Hehe it's a good thing I waited a couple of chapters before making this happen because now I came up with a name that I actually like. Anyway enjoy~**

**Chapter 5- Waking Memories**

_*****RECAP*****_

After the painfully annoying tour, Grell and I we're going to head back to our rooms, but we heard a scream. What a coincidence that after Caleb left this all happened.

"Okay what do we do now?" I asked Grell.

"It's probably just some girl who saw a spider or something," Grell said. "Let's just ignore them and go to our room."

"Fine but you-"

Another loud scream cut me off from my sentence.

_*****END RECAP*****_

**3****rd**** POV**

"I don't know about you but I'm going to go check it out," Analei said. "No girl just screams twice over a bug."

"Fine," Grell said. As Analei began walking away, Grell slowly followed behind.

"Might want to hurry or you might miss out on the fun," Analei said. Grell's face shot up and he started speeding past Analei.

"No running in the hall way!" some old teacher yelled. "Come here young lady!" Grell kept running, too busy trying to find where the scream came from to even realize that the teacher was talking to him. "Ma'am you're going to be in trouble if you don't come over here!"

Analei caught up to Grell and tackled him. The teacher began yelling at both of them now.

"We might as well go over there," Analei whispered. "We'll probably learn more things. Besides, I'm sure we can find out what happened sooner or later, right?"

"Fine," Grell said. It was pretty obvious from his voice that he didn't want to. It's not like this could kill him, right?

Grell and Analei stood up and began walking to the old teacher. The old teacher had gray hair pulled up into a messy bun, and had brown eyes with round glasses making her eyes look a couple times larger than they should look. Above her head was her lifespan and said Betty Parker.

"Yes Mrs. Parker?" Analei asked using her innocent voice. This made Betty a big off guard but she quickly recovered.

"You two should know better," Mrs. Parker said. "You shouldn't be running in the hallway. And I don't think we have met before, so how do you know my name?"

"I just assumed it," Analei said. "I heard students talking about you earlier and judging by their conversation, I came to the conclusion that it was you."

"You're really smart," Mrs. Parker said, bewildered.

"Yeah well that is how my sister and I got to this school," Analei said. "Anyway this is so rude of me. Please forgive me for not introducing ourselves. I am Analei Sutcliff and this is my sister, Grelle Sutcliff. It's really nice to meet you madam."

"You have such great manners!" Mrs. Parker said. This made Grell snicker so Analei gave him a death glare. "Not many kids have manners these days. Oh how much things have changed. Let me stop ranting; I'm sure young kids like you don't like hearing old people like me talk. Are you two the new transfer students?" Grell and Analei nodded. "Ooh I believe I have you in class then. Anyway I don't want to you to get in trouble, hurry along and get to your dorms."

Grell and Analei waved goodbye and walked away until they we're out of sight and then began running as they did beforehand.

"Who would have thought you could be a great actress," Grell said with a smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling of déjà vu?" Analei asked.

"…"

"Don't answer me then," Analei said. "With that dissolved brain in your head, I'm sure you don't even know what déjà vu means."

"You're calling a lady dumb?" Grell asked as he gasped.

"Obviously," Analei said. "I must be right considering that you just realized that."

"Brat!"

"Snob!"

"Bitch!"

"Pedophile!"

"Take that back!" Grell shouted.

"I think I'll pass," Analei smirked. "Oh look, I think we're at the right place."

"Yeah an abandoned building is surely the right place," Grell said.

"Look if you think its wrong then you can show me the right place," Analei snapped.

"…"

"That's what I thought," Analei said. Analei and Grell stepped into the building.

**Analei's POV**

"This building looks so old that I feel like it'll break any moment now," Grell said.

"That can happen to any building at any time no matter the age," I pointed out.

"…"

We heard another scream which helped a lot because now we knew two things: one was that we we're headed in the right direction and the second was that we're actually quite close.

"I know where to go!" Grell said. He went ahead again and I began following him.

Soon enough we arrived at the Auditorium. Of course the lights would be off…

Grell quickly turned on the lights and of course on the stage was a person in a black cloak standing in front of a girl while pushing her against the wall. He had a crimson coloured knife pushed against her neck.

"I need your memories," he said. Grell looked at me as we realized what he was talking about. Obviously the cloaked man wasn't human if you haven't realized that yet.

"Pull your death scythe out!" Grell yelled as he pulled his death scythe out of nowhere and began rushing towards the cloaked man.

"What is this? Power rangers?" I asked as I pulled mine out. "I'm feeling a bit… stupid here you know. Just being over dramatic and-"

"What do we have here?" the cloaked man asked as he turned around and began smirking a bit. "Oh, Shinigami's here? How interesting."

I run towards the cloaked man but he ended up dissolving. Believe me now that he's not human? Since I ended up trying to get the cloaked man and he dissolved, I ended up slashing through the girl whose name I realized was Julie.

I took a step back and watched as blood came gushing out and a certain memory popped into my head.

**First Memory**

_I was walking through town when I saw a red-head with short hair and a black-haired man with him. They were running around on the building with something in their hands that looked like flags. Something caught my attention though: it was the film flying in the air that was going into the flags (?)._

_I continued walking, but that wasn't the last time I ever saw them. The next time I saw them was a couple months later doing the same thing. The only difference was what they we're using. Instead of a flag the red-head had something metal and was huge. Of course I didn't know what it was called! These things shouldn't exist- it was only the 18__th__ century after all. The black-haired one had something that looked long and instead of having spikes it was gray and then had something on the top. __**(A/N: Best describing ever, right?)**_

_I watched them for a few minutes but I never noticed that they were heading straight towards me until it was too late. I was already falling, deep down into a hole of darkness._

_The next time I woke up, I was in a room. I didn't pay much attention to the room- I was only trying to find a person so I could find out what happened and so I could leave. I noticed the black-haired guy who started walking over to me. _

"_Analei, welcome to the Shinigami Dispatch team," the black-haired man said. Over his head there were numbers and his name. William T. Spears._

"_S-Shinigami?" I stuttered. "T-they're not real. Wait dispatch team? What's going on?"_

"_You survived somehow from the attack," William said. "You we're supposed to die but you came lucky. We weren't able to convert you over to heaven or hell but instead something went wrong and now you're half shinigami."_

"_Oh," I replied._

"_You are the rarest of them all," William said. "You will be able to design your death scythe. However, since you are still half human you will not be able to get glasses. As for your partner, it will be Ronald Knox. On a rare occasion, you will be working with me, or sadly Grell Sutcliff." _

"_Who's Grell Sutcliff?" I asked William. "Oh who's Ronald?"_

"_You don't want to know about Grell," William said as he pulled his glasses up using his death scythe- which was a spear. "However, Ronald will be in training with you to become a shinigami."_

"_Do we start off with the… flag things?" I asked._

"_Those are training death scythes not flags," William replied. "Grell is currently getting Ronald so once they come we will be training you and giving you a tour of this place."_

_I nodded and watched as the red-head who I saw before came in along with a blond-haired guy. I looked above and saw that the red-head was Grell and the blond was Ronald._

"_Oh William did you miss me~?" Grell asked._

"_No," William replied. _

"_Oh you're so cold hearted!" Grell said. _

"_Should I be concerned about him?" I asked._

"_No don't worry about him," William said. "Anyway I'm sure you know about their names so I'm not going to introduce. You have shinigami eyes, allowing you to see the name and life-span of the others."_

"_Okay sempai~" I said. "Nice to meet ya Ronald… and Grell."_

"_Whatever," Grell and Ronald said in unison. I sighed. _This is going to be one hell of a life time- or I should say now- this is going to be one deathly life.

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**Sorry that it's so short- got a research report to work on!**

**I realized I like to procrastinate… And I'm mostly likely going to keep doing that for ages. Meaning that I'm not going to have a timed schedule anymore. :D **

**I feel accomplished, I finished the things I wanted to and I'm back to writing this and my Bianca (Nijishitsuji) story. I messed up a lot on Bianca so I might not upload future chapters of that story on here unless I get motivated to.**

**Translations:**

**Déjà vu- already (déjà) seen (vu) (French)**

**If you put déjà vu in a sentence, it would be like this:**

**J'ai déjà vu ce film. (I've already seen this movie.)**

**Oh how much I miss French class. I won't be taking any languages for another year and I don't know if I have French classes at my school.**

**Anyway, until next time~**


	6. Argruments & Fights

**A/N: I had a hard time trying to decide what the chapter name should be… I realized that I shouldn't rant so much on here because most of it is just random and I'm going to probably say something about updating and procrastinate. **

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own any characters, only my OC. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter 6- Arguments and Fights**

**Analei's POV**

"You're wrong," I said. "You should go like this: I'll color you to death! And pull out sharpies!"

"No I like mine better," Grell said. "I'm a butler of death!"

"You're not even a butler," I said. "And besides, I bet that if you were, you'd fail at being one!"

"No I was a great butler!" Grell said. "That's how I became Jack the Ripper and met Bassy~"

"I'm sure that the demon has no interest in you," I said. "And there's no point in explaining that since I don't even know who Jack and Bassy are."

I'm sure you're wondering why Grell and I are fighting. It started off after I got my memory. Apparently the girl we saved- Julie- is still alive and there's a chance she might have remembered the whole scene. We did heal her from the injury I gave her. We really need to think of an easier way to do everything. Anyway after we found out, we've been at each other's throats.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't slice her open!" Grell yelled. "It's ruining our mission! William is going to be so mad at me!"

"We could just use the death bookmark and erase her memories from the cinematic record," I pointed out. "Besides, this is your entire fault anyway. If you didn't make me lose my memories I wouldn't have to be here and I wouldn't have had to slice her open! Wait no; let's just blame it on the strange guy. He was the one who disappeared and made me slice her up. This is making me sound like a murderer. Let's just drop-"

"Quiet down!" we heard somebody yell from outside our rooms. Did I mention it's about ten o'clock right now?

"I'm not dropping anything," Grell hissed. "You still could've stopped it from happening!"

"Are you a snake now or something?" I whispered. "Just stop! We're already in trouble as it is!"

I knew I left something out! After my memory from last night was over (the one that revealed how I became a shinigami), we quickly healed her and tried to get rid of her memories. However, a teacher came in and saw Julie unconscious so they assumed that we did something to her. Why would we hurt her on the first day when we don't even know her? Anyway we have to clean up the auditorium after the concert is over tomorrow. What concert? Yeah, I just found out about that too. They're hosting a party and having a movie there.

"It's your fault though," Grell mumbled.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," I said and left him alone.

The next day when I woke up, I had a headache. I tried to ignore it for most of the day but by lunch, I started considering the possibility of my head combusting.

"You're awfully quiet today," Grell said. I rolled my eyes and began rubbing my temples.

"No I just think you lost your mind," I pointed out.

"Why would I do that?" Grell asked. "I'm not the- No never mind."

"Okay…" I said, confused. "So what's today?"

"It's the day I paint you in red!" Grell said.

"So you're going to color me to death?" I asked. "If that's even possible, of course."

"Yep~" Grell said.

"…"

"I'm bored."

"That's good to know," I replied.

"Entertain me," Grell said.

"Having a moment of Déjà vu," I sighed. "I get the feeling that you already asked me this. You already know that the answer is-"

"Yayy! Thank you!" Grell yelled. I sweat dropped. _Really? _

"My answer was no." Grell pouted.

"Why not?" Grell asked.

"Why are you being so annoying?" I asked. "I'd hang out with you for once in a life-time if you weren't so annoying."

"I'm not annoying," Grell said. "And you're already hanging out with me anyway."

"For all you know I'm just a figment of your imagination," I pointed out.

"Then how could William see you?"

"Simple. He's a figment too!"

"You're so mean!" Grell whined.

"You're obnoxious!" I said. Grell gasped.

"Take that back!" Grell yelled.

"What do I have to take back?" I asked.

"What you said!" Grell yelled.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"…" I smirked. "… I hate you."

"I love you too!" I hugged him. " So if you can't handle me, then you must be old! So tell me sempai, how old are you?"

"Younger than you!" Grell replied.

"That's not true," I said. "You we're already a shinigami when I was a human."

"…"

"I rest my case," I said.

"Wait! Since I'm older you should listen to me now!" Sparkles were glowing in Grell's eyes.

"That's not going to happen. You already know that. I think the headache I've had all day was from last night when you annoyed the _hell _out of me." Oh, there goes his sparkles.

"You're the one who's annoying!"

"Nope. It's totally you and your voice," I sighed.

"Hold on a second! Before you said that you and William we're merely a figment of my imagination!" Grell said. "That would mean that I could make you less annoying and then I could marry William! And get rid of you! But that doesn't explain why I did this and now I have to join you in getting your memories back. Wait! That means I don't even have to and then you won't die- sadly."

"What goes on in your brain?" I asked. "Never mind. Don't even try to answer that. I'm afraid of what the answer is going to be. Anyway, I was just joking. I wouldn't be a figment nor is William. I mean even if we we're, then all of this would be even more messed up because you would be… insane and you'd love your own imagination. And I would think that this Sebby or Bassy that you talk about would be a figment too. That means that you- Ugh never mind! This is just killing me!"

"Huh?" Grell asked.

"Never mind," I said. "You're too dumb to even make up such ninja characters anyway."

"Are you calling yourself a ninja?" Grell asked. "Because that's not even close to what you are. That would be so funny if you we're. I could never imagine you being one."

I gave him a death glare and hit him with one of my pillow. I guess something was in there because Grell started yelling at me.

"What the hell was in there?" Grell yelled. "Why is your pillow so damn hard? How the hell can you sleep with that? Why'd you hit my face?"

"First off, don't bring hell into this," I said. "Because Hell's my bitch. Just kidding, I just felt like seeing how that would sound if I said that. Are we playing twenty questions? Okay, before I get off topic, this is a pillow. Of course I sleep with it. My pillow is so hard because I have a brick in it!" I pulled the brick out.

"Why the hell is there a brick in your pillow?" Grell asked.

"What did I tell you about bringing Hell into this?" I asked. "Anyway, why not? Bricks are so fun! I love hitting you with it! Besides you we're annoying me and this killer headache of mine isn't helping. I can sleep with it because I use that pillow as the bottom pillow. I have another one I use for the top. I chose your face because I get the feeling that you always get hit with it."

"You talk a lot," Grell said.

"You yell a lot," I replied back.

"I'm so glad we're not actually sisters," Grell said.

"You mean blood related considering the fact that you're actually a guy," I said. "The correct term would be brother and sister but if you want to be just in general it would be related."

"Smart ass," Grell said.

"Dumb ass," I replied.

"Idiot!"

"You just made no sense," I said. "You called me a smart ass earlier but now you switched over."

"I did too make sense!" Grell disagreed.

"Whatever, bitch!"

"You called me a female dog!" Grell whined. "Now Sebby won't like me because he doesn't like dogs! But at least you called me a female!"

"Shut up," I said. "You don't have an opinion Grell!"

"Yes I do!" Grell said.

"No you don't!" I yelled back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No!No! No! No! No! No! No!"

_**Whack!**_

"Why'd you do that!" Grell yelled.

"It was obviously because you got on my nerves- again," I replied. "You should've been smart enough to realize that I still had the pillow in my hand." I glared at him. "Bow down before me!"

Grell tripped me instead. My pillow of bricks hit the table and it collapsed. On the bright side, Grell was on it so he fell too. I laughed while standing up and quickly grabbed my pillow and put it back in my room.

"I never thought you weighed so much," I said.

"Shut up!" Grell whined. "It's your fault! Now you're going to be the one to explain what happened and pay for what you did. I hope you're the one who gets in trouble!"

"Actually you we're the one who sat on it," I said. "There was a sign that said not to sit on the tables." I smirked.

Grell looked at my confused and I pointed at one of the walls that had a really small sign that legit said, "No sitting on chairs, counters, etc. Please respect all property and don't make a mess. All property destroyed must be paid. Thank you."

"You weren't kidding," Grell said.

"Why would I joke around about that?" I asked. "So now you're going to have to pay for it unless you can convince William to pay for it."

"Damn, alright," Grell said. "I guess I'll have to call William!" Grell whipped out a random phone from his pocket and started calling William.

Well now we're screwed, right?

***William's POV***

I was in a meeting for the Shinigami Dispatch team when I started sneezing. Everybody went quiet and began staring at me. I've never felt so humiliated in my life- besides the times I have to associate myself with Grell.

"I'm very sorry," I said. "Please continue." The person who was talking before I started sneezing nodded and began talking again. A few minutes later, I started sneezing again.

"I never thought shinigami's could actually sneeze," one person said. I shot them a death glare. They immediately shut up. Then my phone started ringing. Damn Grell.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said. "You can continue on with the meeting without me." I left the room to go answer the call.

***Nobody's POV***

"Hey sempai," Analei said.

"What happened _this _time?" William asked.

"Oh nothing much," Analei said. "Just this and that and breaking a table." William sighed.

"So you called because you need money to pay for it?" William asked.

"Yep!" Grell said, joining in on the conversation. "William knows us so much! That's why I love him!"

"I thought you love him for-" Analei began but she was cut off by Grell.

"So can you help us pay for the table?" Grell asked. "I don't want to get in trouble!"

"How did you break the table?" William asked. "Don't ask actually. How much is the table?"

"…"

"You don't know, do you?" William asked.

"Nope," Analei said.

"So you called up right after you broke it even though you don't even know how much it is?" William asked.

"Exactly!" Grell said. "Aren't you proud of us?"

"Proud of you guys breaking a table?" William asked. "No, not really."

"Oh! The whole thing is $287.54 **(A/N: Analei checked on the table because the cost of how much the table was on the bottom. I chose a random amount too. ^_^).**

"Alright, I'll send a check to the school," William said. "Now I must get going back. I have a meeting that you two interrupted."

"Okay bye!" Grell said. They both hung up.

**A/N:**

**Greetings. ^_^**

**Finally finished this chapter after weeks… or was it months?**

**I had to do William's POV. I thought it was necessary.**

**Anyway I've been having family drama, and I've been working on a contest on Figment. That's over but now I have over 20 stories I have to read. *sigh***

**I've been staying at my sisters, and I've just gotten internet. I need to start working on this more! Yay for writers block~**

**Until next time~ nya. :D**


	7. Offsetting Memories

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own any characters, only my OC. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter 7- Offsetting Memories**

**Analei's POV**

"I can't believe they delayed our class even more!" I sighed.

"I know; we have to wait until Wednesday to start now!" Grell yelled.

"You mean Wasteday?" I asked.

"Yeah," Grell said.

"We we're gonna start yesterday," I said. "Too bad that we just- no I mean you had to just go and break it."

"It's your fault," Grell said. "You should've have bought those bricks in the room!"

"No, it's your fault," I said. "I wouldn't have it if you weren't being so annoying. And my headache has gotten so worse. Maybe it was because of that old man yelling at us."

"What old man?" Grell asked.

"Are you really asking that question?" I asked. "I'm talking about the principal, Mr. Rogers." I heard somebody gasped. I looked toward the direction of the voice and saw Caleb standing there.

"Hey Calum," I said.

"It's Caleb!" he yelled.

"Oh," I said. "That makes a lot of sense now."

"And you call me the idiot," Grell mumbled. I shot him a glare.

"Wanna fight, bitch?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," Grell said.

"Calm down ladies," Caleb said. I snickered at him calling both of us a lady. Grell is the opposite of that! "Now, you shouldn't call people old."

"Oh I thought you we're going to say something along the lines of, 'you two sure fight a lot,'" I said.

"Well that part is true," Caleb said. "You shouldn't fight either. You two look and act so differently- except for your eyes."

"That's what Mr. What's-his-face said," I said. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Calum?"

"Caleb," he corrected me. I looked above his head and nodded.

"Whatever," I said.

"Anyway, I was walking by and heard you two yelling," Caleb said. "I just came here though. I was going to stop by earlier though."

"Why?" Grell asked before I could. I shot him another glare. _That was my line, bitch!_

"Well I was going to tell you that if you're going to be in an advanced class then you have to behave," Caleb said. "We can't have two delinquents in the class, especially if they're siblings and are always fighting. It's not allowed in this school."

"Tell me something-" I began.

"That I don't know," Grell finished. I looked at him.

"Actually I was going to say 'that I actually care about,'" I said.

"Oh," Grell said.

"But yours still works," I said and high-fived Grell.

"I don't get you two," Caleb said. "You always fight but then you can easily get back to being great siblings."

"Just leave us alone Calum," I said.

"You two have gotten mean lately," Caleb said. "And its not- no never mind. I give up saying that."

"Liar," I said. "We haven't been mean. We just haven't been nice."

"…"

"Anyway I like calling you Calum," I said. "I'm going to keep on calling you that, okay?"

"At least it isn't something bad," Caleb said.

"Exactly," I said. "Calum is a great name anyway." Caleb blushed. Please don't tell me that he has a crush on me.

"Oh then you can keep on calling me Calum!" Caleb said. Grell noticed the changes in Caleb and snickered.

"Somebody likes someone," Grell said.

"At least he likes a girl and not a guy," I said and began coughing so Caleb wouldn't understand.

"You're mean!" Grell said. "Are you homophobic or something?"

"No," I said. "It's just you that I don't like."

"You're supposed to like your siblings though," Caleb said.

"Actually that's not true," I said. "If your sibling tried doing weird things to you or tries to kill your or killed your family or friend or something of the sort then you really don't. Actually it depends what their reason is too."

"Too much information," Grell said.

"I was just pointing it out," I sighed. I sat down on the couch. My head started aching even more than before and I began rubbing my temples. "I think my headache is getting worse."

"A headache is quite normal when you're stressed," Caleb said. "Or annoyed."

"Gee thanks," I said, sarcastically. "That really helped a lot."

"Anytime!" Caleb said. Caleb checked the time and gasped. Grell and I only blinked at him. "I'm running late! I'll stop by later and check on you."

"Bye Calum- I mean Caleb," I yelled although he was already out of sight.

"Now what?" Grell asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"What's with you and forgetting everybody's names lately?" Grell asked.

"I only forgot Caleb's name and called Mr. What's-his-face an old man but that's it," I said.

"That's not true," Grell said. "After we headed back to our room after getting into trouble by Mr. Rogers- which is his name- we ran into people and you forgot their names."

**Flashback**

"_Why'd you do that?" Jack asked._

"_Do what?" Grell asked._

"_See you later Jill!" I yelled._

"_What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "It's Jack, not Jill!"_

**Another Flashback**

"_How'd you two manage to break a table?" Mrs. Parker asked. "You two are so skinny like a twig!"_

"_I don't know Mrs. Betty!" I said and grabbed onto Grell's arm. I whispered to him, "Let's get out of here."_

"_It's Mrs. Parker!" She yelled at me. "Don't call me Betty! That's my first name!"_

**End Flashback**

"Okay I got the second one right though!" I said.

"But you we're supposed to call her by her last name," Grell said.

"So it's merely just two mistakes," I said.

"Three," Grell corrected me.

"Fine," I said. "But I'm proud that I forgot Jack's name! I called him Jill. Get it? Jack and Jill?"

"Yeah I get it," Grell said. "You're an idiot."

"You wish I was!" I yelled. "If anybody was an idiot, it'd obviously be you."

"You lie!" Grell yelled.

"Wait stop," I said. "We keep fighting. This is so old and it's getting extremely annoying."

"Like you," Grell said. I glared at him.

"Let's stay away from each other for now," I said. "Perhaps like a room apart from each other." I stood up and headed to my room- or our room, sadly.

A few hours later, Grell came into the room and started poking me.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm bored," Grell said.

"Leave me alone," I said. "Maybe Caleb will hang out with you."

"No," Grell said. _What's with him?_

My head started to hurt, and I thought my head was going to combust. That's when I received a memory.

_When I was human, back in the 1770s, life was quite normal until my 15th birthday. On my 15__th__ birthday, I witnessed my brother get killed. He spent a long time working on publishing a story so he can be an author but the day he was going to publish a story, he was walking across the street when he got ran over by a carriage. I watched as those two people, one with red-hair and the other with black-hair came and collected something from my brother's body. It was film. And it was coming out of his body, It must have been hard because they we're there for quite a while. What confused me was that nobody else noticed it._

_Overall, that was the day that I got my shinigami eyes but also the first day that I saw the shinigami._

_Of course I saw them again, two more times until I became a shinigami myself- or at least half shinigami._

_Before I became half shinigami though, more things happened than my brother dying. My parents both died while going to a party. I don't remember much about it but when I received the news, it wasn't until the next day. I was extremely depressed, and I knew I was alone now. My grandparents we're already dead anyway and I had no more relatives. _

_I was walking around the town, when I met the shinigami for the third time, and that's when I became half-shinigami after the incident. It was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I made several new friends._

I began panting as my memory was over.

"What's wrong?" Grell asked.

"I-I…"

"Just tell me already!" Grell began shaking me.

"I might throw up if you shake me," I said. Grell immediately stopped.

"Tell me now!" Grell yelled.

"Alright," I said. "I got another memory." Caleb popped up into the bedroom.

"Another memory?" Caleb asked. "What are you going on about?"

"Just practicing for a play," I said a bit too fast. "We're hoping to become actresses one day and we were just trying a script we wrote out."

"Oh," Caleb said. "Can I read it then?"

"I don't have it with me anymore," I said. "We got rid of it after we memorized everything."

"Yep," Grell said.

"So how did you get here again?" I asked.

"I told you I would check by later," Caleb said. "It's obviously later."

"Oh," I said. "Grelle!"

"What?" Grell asked.

"You two are insane," Caleb said, interrupting us.

"If you don't like us then you can leave," I said.

"No that's alright," Caleb said and blushed. He stayed here for a while, watching us. _Damn, he's wasting our time! It's his fault if I die early… sort of._

After Caleb finally left, Grell started asking me questions.

"What happened?" Grell asked.

"I thought I told you that I got another memory," I said.

"I mean what was the memory about?" Grell asked.

"Do you think that your memories could offset more?"

"That is a possibility."

"Wow, William left out loads of details!" Grell said.

"Well he doesn't know everything," I said. "And besides, he said that this never happened before so you shouldn't be surprised if he leaves out any information or doesn't know something."

"True," Grell said.

"I guess we should call William up and tell him," I said. "He'll probably write it down in his handy dandy notebook."

"I think you got the wrong character," Grell said.

"No, I was just making fun of William," I said. "I was calling him Kyoya from Ouran High School Host club."

"You have too much time on your hands," Grell said.

"What would happen if I didn't have hands?" I asked.

"…"

"Never mind then," I said.

"I call telling William about what happened!" Grell yelled.

"But I was the one who had the memory," I said. "And I was also the one who said we should call him."

"But I need to talk to William," Grell said. "More than you do. Plus I was the one who said about the offsetting memories. You can talk to William after me."

"Fine," I pouted. Grell pulled out his phone and called William up.

A couple hours later, Grell finally managed to tell him what happened although he kept getting distracted. I couldn't help but feel bad for William considering the fact that he had to listen to Grell and was expected to reply back.

After Grell hung up, he told me that William understood and he'll try to look more into this. Gee that helped a lot. There goes another couple of hours.

**A/N:**

**Guess what!**

**I think I always have "Guess what" in Authors Note. I put Grell at first. O_O**

**I feel as if I should explain Analei's memory. Basically I was just elaborating on what happened in her memory. She just didn't get enough details before. :o**

**Anyway (Oh I do that too!), I'm setting myself a goal of trying to finish this by the end of 2012. I'm currently working on plans of what's going to happen in some chapters so I'll be motivated to set up to those plans. :D**

**The only problem that I can identify is that I'll end up giving up and that I suck at endings so if I go downhill in this story then please let me know. Or if you have an idea for the ending then let me know about that too.**

**I finished writing Bianca (Nijishitsuji)! So now I'll have more of a chance to write on this story, along with another story that I'm working on.**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Until next time~**

**Please point out any errors or mistakes. **


	8. Detention

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own any characters, only my OC. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter 8- Detention**

**Analei's POV**

"It's great that you can finally make it to class today," Caleb said as he walked over to the desk that Grell and I shared.

"No, it's sad," I said. "I'm bored already. And I thought school would be great!"

"Well you we're obviously wrong," Grell said. I sighed.

"Well the day has only begun," Caleb said.

"Caleb, shouldn't you be in your seat, class clown?"

"Well we're having a break. You have double Language Arts on Wednesday," Caleb said. "Hold on a second. I'm not a class clown, I'm the class leader. Second of all, you got my name right!"

"Yeah," I said. "I never forgot your name. And you look like a class clown to me anyway."

"First you said that I should be Calum and now I'm a class clown?" Caleb asked.

"Just go sit down," I said. Caleb did as he was told to and the teacher, Mrs. Parker, came in the room.

**Time Skip- Science Class**

"Caleb, you're going to get in trouble for standing up one day," I said.

"Well the teacher's been gone for ten minutes now," Caleb said. "I doubt she's going to even show up for class." He jinxed it because the teacher came into the room.

"Caleb! Sit down!" the teacher yelled. Grell and I chuckled. _I never thought the class leader could get in trouble. _"You two! Shut up!"

"I thought teachers we're supposed to be nice. Not to be a bitch."

"Want a detention?" the teacher asked me. "To get a detention on the first day of class won't look good on your part."

"I really couldn't care less," I said. "I mean since this is science and all… I find no interest in it. So if you really want to hold me behind just for the hell of it, I couldn't care. I'd just be wasting your time. I mean, it is Wasteday after all."

"Detention!" the teacher said. She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Your handwriting sucks," Grell said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh no, you're going to get a detention now," I said.

"You two have a death wish don't you?" the teacher asked. I decided that I should look above her head and saw that it said Samantha Sullivan.

"You know us so well Mrs. Sullivan," I said. "Wait, you're not even married. You put Ms on the paper! I wonder… did you ever get married before? I bet you did and then your husband didn't like you so he divorced you."

"Yep, I think you got her life story down," Grell said. "She was the one who had a lonely life and was one of the popular types of girls and then realized that nobody really liked her. You know?"

"Oh I think that's why her name is-" Grell covered up my mouth. I guess it'd be better if some things we're left unsaid(?).

"Do you two have a death wish?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"Do we?" I asked. "You know, what you said could be considered a threat. What kind of teacher asks her students such a question? By the way, you already asked that question except you just re-worded it." The teacher took the detention slip from my hand and wrote Grell's name down.

"What?" Grell yelled. "I didn't even do anything!"

"I hate to agree with the teacher, but you did earlier," I said. "Although I'm confused why she wrote your name down so late. You said something about her life story. But that was a good one though."

"I'll see you in detention," Ms. Sullivan said.

"Oh so does that mean we're going to Hell?" I asked. "Oh this is gonna be one hell of a rocky ride! But I'm sure it's going to be fun."

"Go sit outside!" Ms. Sullivan yelled. "And bring your desks out too."

"Wait I have to go out too?" Grell asked.

"Yes," Ms. Sullivan replied.

"Fine," Grell said. We both grabbed our desks and chairs and went out of the classroom. The teacher kept the door open, thinking that we'd do something stupid. I walked into the classroom about two minutes later.

"Hey Ms. Sullivan, can I close the door? I don't want to disturb the class."

"You shouldn't even be making noises outside of the room!" Ms. Sullivan began yelling at me.

"Really?" I asked. "I didn't know that!"

"I wonder how you're even in advanced classes," Ms. Sullivan said.

"Thanks!" I said. "It's great to know that you're thinking about me!" I skipped out of the classroom. "See you for detention!"

**Time Skip**

"Welcome to detention," Ms. Sullivan said.

"It doesn't feel like it," I said. "I mean we're still basically _home _if you think about it since we're still on school grounds."

"You're making no sense," Grell said.

"Oh," I said. "Well basically it doesn't seem like we're in detention because we're on school grounds and yeah."

"Just stop talking!" Ms. Sullivan said.

"What happens if I don't?" I asked.

"Then you'll get suspended!" Ms. Sullivan said.

"What's the point of getting suspended?" I asked. "I basically only have to do the work and after that I'm free to do anything I want for the rest of the day. Now that I think about it, can you suspend me?"

"No I will not suspend you!" Ms. Sullivan yelled. "I have to do some errands for friends so all of you will be watched by Mrs. Parker." She left the room. I stood up on one of the tables and yelled, "So tell me everyone, why are you in detention?"

"Sit down!" Mrs. Parker said as she came in. "I thought you had great manners. I could see that I was obviously wrong about that."

"Well teachers are usually more stupid than students like Ms. Sullivan," I said. Several students in the room chuckled a bit.

"What are you implying?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"Nothing, you just proved my point. I guess I should just sit down now. You deserve it."

"No, I deserve giving you a couple more detentions," Mrs. Parker said.

"That's Ms. Sullivan's job," I said.

"I thought you wanted her to give you a suspension," Grell said. I high-fived him.

"Yeah, thanks for correcting me!" I laughed. "Ooh, it'd be cool if Caleb was in here." A devious smirk spread across my face.

"Oh no, she has her rape face on!" Grell said. I slapped him in the face.

"Shut up," I said.

"And what if I don't want to?" Grell asked.

"Kids settle down!" Mrs. Parker yelled.

"We already did," I said innocently.

"If you're going to be rude then I'll let Ms. Sullivan know," Mrs. Parker said.

"You're no fun!" I said. "Maybe when you get old-" _you lose your fun and craziness. _I stopped talking.

"Hey I have nothing to do so-" I put my hands on the desk and my head on top of them- "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when detention is over." Grell snickered. I had a bad feeling about this.

**Time Skip**

I woke up later when I felt somebody poking me. I thought it was Grell so when I sat up, I said, "What the hell?" and I glared. But then I realized that it was Ms. Sullivan instead. And she was poking me with a stick.

"I believe I said no sleeping in class," Ms. Sullivan said.

"Actually it's not really class time," I said. "Plus you never said anything like that and you left the room."

"But there was still a teacher in the room," Ms. Sullivan said.

"Actually she left like two minutes after you left," Grell said.

"Would you like another detention?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"I didn't deserve one in the first place," Grell said.

"Two detentions now!" Ms. Sullivan said.

"That's a nice way to start the first day of school," I said and chuckled.

"You'll be with him then!" Ms. Sullivan said.

"Yelling makes you seem older," I said. "And now you just won double trouble~" Ms. Sullivan hit me on the head with her stick.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked. Grell started laughing and fell out of his chair. Ms. Sullivan hit Grell too.

"Are teachers even allowed to do that?" Grell asked as he rolled around in pain. I helped him up, although I was having fun watching him suffer.

"I guess so," I said. "But I must admit that you deserved it."

"You deserved it too!" Grell said.

"Yeah that's true," I said. "Because if it never happened to me, then it wouldn't have happened to you. This was all worth it."

"Get out of my room!" Ms. Sullivan yelled.

"This is _your _room?" I asked. "I don't see your name written anywhere on here and is copyrighted. Plus that just sounds creepy considering that you have about eight students in this room."

"Just leave and don't come back!" Ms. Sullivan yelled.

"Oh so we're not going to have any classes now?" I asked.

"I'll figure something out," Ms. Sullivan replied.

"Wait," I said. "That's still not fair. Look at all these students. Their soul is dying all because you're boring the hell out of them."

"That's their faults for making themselves get a detention," Ms. Sullivan said.

"No that's because teachers like to make kids suffer," I said.

"Ooh, just the sound of that makes me want to be a teacher," Grell said.

"Of course," I said. "Only you would."

"Yeo," Grell said.

"What happened to your other sayings?" I asked.

"They still exist," Grell said. "And I still use them."

"Sadly," I replied. I stood up on one the tables. Then I turned to Ms. Sullivan and said, "Why so mean?"

"I'm not mean," Ms. Sullivan said. I couldn't help but laugh. I turned to the other people in the class and said, "Let's go leave! I'm sure none of you want to be with this… I don't know what she is."

"You called us a kid. Why would we listen to you?"

"Because I'm obviously an awesome ninja of course~"

"You look more like a fifty year old to me," one kid said. Everybody started laughing.

"Don't make me bring out my-" Grell kicked me and I fell off the table. This made people laugh even more. Even Ms. Sullivan was laughing and didn't even check to see if I was alright. _What kind of teachers are even at this school?_

I wasn't even going to say Death Scythe either when I was talking. I was going to say bubbles. Because everyone knows that ninja's have bubbles to attack people with since I can't use knives or any other weapons at school much to my displeasure. Although that doesn't stop from people bringing weapons anyway, but still. **(A/N: Not true… but I just felt like adding that in~)**

"Face my wrath~" I said as I pulled out some bubbles and began blowing them around the room.

"What wrath?" One kid asked. Actually, this was the same kid that said the last comment. I must agree with Ms. Sullivan. Some kids really do deserve to be in detention- but not me of course- maybe Grell.

"My bubble wrath- or I should say wrap~" I pulled out some bubble wrap and began popping the bubbles. Okay so maybe I have everything.

"You're not funny," the kid said again. "You're just weird. And you don't have wrath so we don't have to face it. You look like you're trying to be in Wonderland."

"I want to go to Wonderland!" I said with a smirk.

"You're never going to get there," the kid said. I looked over to the kid, since I finally recognized who was saying it. I was quite annoyed of the fact that it was Jack.

"Hey Jill!" I said on purpose. I ignored his other comment. "How's Jack doing? You know… your twin?"

"He's doing good," Jack replied. "But he's about to be an angry man."

"So he's going to be the big bad wolf soon?" I asked.

"…"

"I thought I told you to get out of my class room!" Ms. Sullivan said.

"No, you said to get out of your room," I said.

"Just leave!" Ms. Sullivan said. She was turning red from anger.

"You might pop if you turn too red," I said. "Hey everybody if she does, make sure you record it and send it to me~"

"Why can't you be like your sister?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"What sister?" I asked.

"Grelle," Ms. Sullivan replied. It took me a moment to comprehend what she was talking about.

"Ooh," I said. "So where is he?"

"He left," Ms. Sullivan replied.

"He must have left after pushing me off the damn table," I mumbled. Then I said louder, "Good bye! Hope to see soon- in hell! Just kidding~" Then I ran off.

**A/N:**

**I couldn't think of a better chapter name.**

**Please help me think of what the ending should be and correct any errors. **

**Still have some more ideas left. Like two of them, but I can't wait for it! I have a couple more chapters to go though, although I was going to have it like in chapter five instead. Obviously not happening. O.o**

**Until next time!**


	9. Plans

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own any characters, only my OC. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter 9- Plans& Pranks**

**~*~*~*~= Time Skip**

**Analei's POV**

"Hey, Grell, why'd you run off on me?" I asked.

"I don't need any more detentions," Grell said.

"That's your fault if you get a detention," I said.

"No because earlier I got a detention for saying something or agreeing with you," Grell said.

"You forgot what happened, didn't you?" I asked. "I believe it was because you said something about her life story."

"You believe?" Grell asked.

"Okay fine, I know it was," I said.

"I thought that was you," Grell said.

"Maybe," I said. "You know what? This doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" Grell said.

"No not really," I said. "Either way we'll be leaving this school soon. I can't wait to get my memories back. Sort of."

"What do you mean?" Caleb said.

"It's another play?" I said although it sounded more like a question.

"You can't say that again," Caleb said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said. I stood up from my chair and began spinning around Caleb while clapping.

"What'd you mean by getting your memories back?" Caleb asked.

"You're quite the curious one," I said with a smirk. Then I realized something and stopped smiling. "Wait a second! Shouldn't you be in your dorm? It's past nine o'clock. You're going to get in so much trouble! Not that I care or anything. Watching people get in trouble is amusing but getting in trouble yourself is even more fun~"

"That's true," Grell said.

"The class leader is allowed to be out later than the others," Caleb said. From that I came up with a plan.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said and then grabbed Grell. Then I whispered in his ear, "I have a plan. You in?"

"Of course," Grell whispered back. "What is it?"

I smiled deviously and began telling Grell the plan.

The next day, Caleb came over yet again at ten at night. Of course he would though. Rules are meant to be broken after all, and he's an example of a rule breaker. Shame, shame, shame.

As we we're talking to each other, I pushed Caleb onto Grell. They both fell onto the ground with Caleb on top. I ran out of the hall screaming, "Rape! Help! My sister needs help!" And I began fake crying.

A minute later, some guard came over. I didn't think they would have any but I guess the principal wasn't joking when he said that they'd be checking. This just made things even better!

"What's wrong miss?" the guard asked.

"Look!" I said. I pointed at Caleb and Grell. Grell was fake crying too. I was so glad that he caught on with the plan. I forgot to add that part.

The guard pulled Caleb off the ground and they both left the room. The guard didn't hesitate to slam the door, knocking some frames off the wall. Oh well, they weren't mine or Grell's so I couldn't care less. Well actually I could. If it was Ms. Sullivan's, then I really could care less.

The next day, Caleb tried to avoid me and Grell all day. Unfortunately for him, he had detention, just like me and Grell and the only seat that was left- was right in front of me.

As Caleb tried reading a book, I shot a look at Grell and he smirked as he caught on my next plan easily. Oh how fun this shall be.

"Mrs. Parker, can I go to the bathroom please?" Grell asked innocently. Mrs. Parker was only here because Ms. Sullivan left earlier as she had a dentist appointment. Poor dentist! I feel bad for whoever has to clean her teeth. I bet they're suffering right now.

"Fine," Mrs. Parker said. "But you better hurry up." Mrs. Parker was the only teacher that lived at this school. The other teachers left right when the final bell rang unless they had a meeting to go to or had to cover for detention. Mrs. Parker was usually the main teacher to just stay and do the detentions though.

'Thanks," Grell said and left the room. A few minutes later, Grell came back in the room, yelling for help. "Mrs. Parker! I need your help! Please!"

"What's going on?" Mrs. Parker asked as she quickly stood up.

"I-I saw somebody fighting each other! They we're near the bathroom and I-I didn't know what to do!" Grell said. "I was going to try to stop them but I couldn't! I looked around for somebody to help but I couldn't find anyone but you!"

"Who's fighting?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"I don't know," Grell said. "But they have lots of-" He stopped for a second- "blood on them!" I bet Grell was thinking inside, _Oh they're painted in red! How amazing!_

"They're painting themselves to death?" I asked.

"Yeah! But it's extremely violent!" Grell yelled. "Please stop them!"

"Hurry up and go show me where they're fighting," Mrs. Parker said. They both left the classroom and the students that we're in here started talking about who they thought we're fighting, who they think we're winning and so on.

I began grinning and pulled out a pencil and started poking Caleb.

"You set her up, didn't you?" Caleb asked as he turned around and began glaring at me.

"Well detention _was _getting boring," I said. "So we had to do something." He turned back around. "You're still mad at me? You're the type to hold a grudge aren't you? So in twenty years, are you still going to be mad at me? Of course after I leave, nobody besides Grell will see me again hopefully. I hope to vanish off the core of the Earth."

"Why don't you just go to another planet or die?" Jack asked. I shot him a glare.

"Of course," I said. "I should have expected the jerk to join in on the conversation."

"Any friend of Caleb's is a 'friend' of mine." Jack used his hands to make the quotes for 'friend.'

"I'm not a friend to anyone," I hissed. "So back off."

"I'm afraid I can't," Jack said. He stood up and sat in Grell's spot.

"Grelle isn't' going to be happy that you stole his-" I stopped real quickly to correct myself- "her spot."

"You just called your sister a he!" Jack said and laughed.

"…"

"What a great sister you are!" Jack said.

"Be careful with what you say," Caleb said. "Analei and Grell will plot revenge on you."

"That's so true," I said. "Things won't turn out pretty either."

"Well I'm good at revenge too," Jack said. He was about to say more when Grell and Mrs. Parker came barging into the room.

"I can't believe that you lied to me!" Mrs. Parker yelled.

"I didn't lie to you though," Grell said.

"Sure," Mrs. Parker said.

"But it's true!" Grell said. "Is your motto, 'don't believe anything a delinquent says' or 'anybody who gets a detention is not to be trusted'?"

"Oh wait," I said. "It's because a pretty red head isn't it? She is so much younger than you."

"Be quiet!" Mrs. Parker yelled.

"No thank you," I said.

"Mrs. Parker, I really did see people fighting," Grell said. "But I guess they ran off?"

"Is that really true?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"Y-yes," Grell said.

"I feel like you two planned something," Mrs. Parker said.

"Why would we plan something?" I asked. "Wait a second, if you said that you don't trust people because they go a detention, then that means that you don't trust Caleb!"

"I do," Mrs. Parker said. "Besides I never said such things. Stop putting words into your mouth."

"I'm not putting words into your mouth," I said. "But you never denied any of it."

"There's no point in denying stuff when they're not true," Mrs. Parker said. "And yes you are."

"No, Grell was the one who was putting words in your mouth," I said. "And you're boring me. I don't think you even make any sense now." I put my feet on Caleb's chair and started pushing it.

"Mrs., Caleb is being mean!" I whined.

"Caleb! You've been so… bad ever since these two came! How about you move?" Mrs. Parker yelled. "And Jack! Get out of Miss Grelle's seat. Go back to your seat. As for you Caleb, you can sit next to Jack. I'll have to re-arrange the whole seating chart now."

I started laughing hardly. Mrs. Parker actually believed me!

"I must admit you did quite a good job at these plans," Grell said.

"Of course I did," I said. "Why wouldn't I?" Grell rolled his eyes.

"And you two!" Mrs. Parker yelled, making me and Grell both jump out of our seats. We didn't expect her to yell at us. "I'll be moving you two also. Analei, you'll be sitting alone in the front, as will Grell, but you two will be on opposite sides of the room! I've never met two sisters who talked so much in school."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit more. She was just killing me at how wrong she is!

"Shut up or you'll get another detention!" Mrs. Parker yelled.

"I don't care," I said. "I already have detentions until what… next week? What's another detention going to do?"

"…"

"Exactly," I said. "Detention really is boring. There really is no point in having it either. You're not supposed to put people who have a detention together! It's the same with people in prison and in an asylum! One day all of them are going tojoin forces and the whole world will die!"

"…"

"Now please excuse me."And with that I fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**I'm on a roll. Wrote chapter each chapter a day apart from each other to be honest, at least from chapter six though. I just been updating slowly.**

**Another short chapter though. So sorry about that!**

**I suck at chapter names. I might just stop making chapter names. Just an idea though.**

**Anyway, I finished writing one of my stories~ although it's really short. And after this one I'm going to be working on another one (not a fanfic).**

**Please point out any errors/mistakes.**

**Until next time~ :D**


	10. Remembering You

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own any characters, only my OC. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter 10- Remembering You**

**Grell's POV**

I was so excited- somewhat. Today was the anniversary of the day that stupid brat that Bassie made a contract with, died. I haven't seen him since that brat died, but I was hoping that I could finally see him. Maybe it would be today!

"What's with you?" Analei asked.

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"You seem a bit more… hyper," Analei replied. "More like you're excited for something. Is today a special day that I should know about?"

"Today's the day Bassie got rid of that _brat,_" Grell said. "He finally ate that brat's soul. You don't know them, per usual."

"He's a demon!" Analei asked. "Oh wait you already told me that."

"Yep," I said. "I hope I can see him soon."

"I hope I can learn all about this," I said. "Of my memories. Not from you telling me. Oh not again! You spent two freaking hours talking about Sebastian. That's what I call torture." I pouted. Analei snickered and left the room.

**Analei's POV**

I grew bored throughout the day. I didn't have school today, or tomorrow so I didn't know what to do. Tomorrow we'd be allowed to leave off the school grounds but today we have to stay on school grounds like the regular rules. There was also a party going on tonight, but Grell and I obviously can't go.

"Hey Grell we should do something tonight," I said. "We can't go to the party though. I feel like just roaming the school."

"Sounds alright to me," Grell said. I smiled.

"Great," I said.

Once the party for the others started, Grell and I started to go for a walk around the school ground.

"Having a fun time?" I asked a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, because being banned from parties and other activities is the best thing in the world," Grell said.

"Yep~" I said.

We continued walking around for an hour and then decided to head back. Then we heard a scream. It was sort of manly and it reminded me of… Jack.

"Was that Jack screaming just now?" I asked.

"Let's go check!" Grell said. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the sound.

"You have soft hands," I blurted and couldn't help but blush a bit. Grell laughed at me, making me blush even more.

We heard another scream and quickly ran to the scene. Of course it was in the same spot as last time. I was just now recalling how students said that every time this happened it was in the auditorium. Luckily for the others, the party was always in the gymnasium and not in the auditorium.

Once we arrived, we saw that Jack was almost dead. From the corner of my eye, I saw

"You know what to do," Grell said. I sweat dropped. _Gee, thanks for helping sempai._ I managed to collect all of his film from my death scythe, and receive a new memory.

_When I was a shinigami, we didn't _always _have to work so much like what William did. We did get to have breaks and time off, leaving the other shinigami to do the rest of the work that's needed to be done. Or if we finished early we we're allowed to do whatever we pleased until our next assignment was given._

_However, things changed when we all found out a demon made a contract with a human. It was quite uncommon for this to happen. Soon the shinigami became busy- more specifically me, Ronald, William, and Grell._

_During the Jack the Ripper arc, Grell started showing up less. I was sent off to find out what happened to Grell. I quickly realized that he was Jack the Ripper, along with a red-head named Madam Red, also known as Angela Durless(?) . Madam Red was an aunt of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I soon learned that this was the human boy that made a contract with a demon. _

_Eventually, when the demon, who I found out that his name was Sebastian, started fighting Grell, I had to interfere before things got worse. Grell did look beaten up enough as it was. That's also when I realized that Sebastian really was a high-ranking demon._

_We met several times before his _young master _died- meaning that his soul was eaten by that demon. I didn't mind the fact that a demon was involved for a couple of years as a shinigami. I thought it was quite interesting. Grell didn't mind either, but he was love-struck for him. He eventually started going back to loving William though._

_For a while, things went back to normal until 1892 when Sebastian made another contract with a human. Her name was Raven Gray**. Not as much violence occurred with Raven as it had with Ciel but it was still quite interesting for me._

I grunted as the memory ended. My head was killing me.

"Why do memories give you a headache?" I asked. "Are they a sign of being obnoxious?"

"Yep~" Grell said.

"I can't believe that Jack was the one who had some of my memories," I said. "It's a shame that he died in the process of getting the memories. At least the other girl from before lived."

"We still have to figure out who that person was from before," Grell said. "I asked some people and they said that wasn't the first time. They said it happened at least several times before. Not including Jack or the girl either."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"At this rate, you'll get all of your memories back in no time," Grell said. I rolled my eyes. "If you roll your eyes so much then you'll get them stuck. Maybe that's how you'll die instead."

"I wouldn't die like that," I said. "That's just plain stupid."

"Like you," Grell said. I glared at him.

"You wish!" I said. Then I couldn't help but laugh. "We sound like an old couple! We argue so much! This is just killing me! I'm not going to die from it though! It just amuses me!"

"You talk a lot," Grell said.

"At least William doesn't mind talking to me," I said.

"Don't bring William into this conversation!" Grell yelled.

"I thought we we're going to have a moment of peace," I said. "I mean look at us! We've been fighting since we came here."

"Actually no we've been fighting since the day we met," Grell said. "You just don't know that because you lost your memories. You probably don't remember anything."

Tears came to my eyes and I started crying.

"It's not my fault that I lost my memories though," I said, sniffling.

"I'm sorry then," Grell said. "Just don't cry."

"Just kidding," I said, smiling while my tears went away. "Why would I cry about that?"

"True," Grell said.

"I'm a great actress, aren't I?" I asked.

"You mean actor?" Grell asked. I pulled out the pillow with bricks and hit him with it.

"Shut up," I said.

"Wanna fight?" Grell asked. I sighed.

"Of course I do," I said.

We both began fighting, per usual.

**A/N:**

**I feel so accomplished! I wrote up to chapter 10! Although I'm writing slow. **

**This chapter is extremely shorter than the others because I have something major coming up in this story plus I felt as if I added more than this chapter wouldn't be right.**

**Thanks a lot to all my readers so far! It means a lot to me & you guys are the ones to make me inspired to do my writing. :D**

**Just to those who are wondering why my Author's Notes are short now is because I go by Word Count on Word 2007/2010. I'm trying to keep this around 150 words or less you can all get around 1,850 words. That's only if I write at least 2,000 words though. I think I counted it wrong; I'm not good at math.**

**Please point out any errors/mistakes! You know the drill. ^^**

****Raven Gray= an OC from a friend of mine. You'll learn of this OC next chapter which I will be writing with a friend.**

**Until next time~**


	11. I know you, Sadly

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own any characters, only my OC. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter 11- I know you, sadly**

**Analei's POV**

We managed to have the whole day off of school, like yesterday so Grell and I decided to go out and search for more people that have my memories. William finally figured out that I only have a few more memories that I have to collect although they're not that important so he said that I wouldn't need to collect them. Grell's extremely happy about that- more than me! However, we still need to find the culprit behind the stuff at school.

We decided that not all the people would have our memories at our school so we decided to look around town. Unfortunately for us, we ran into some people. More specifically, Sebastian and Raven. I expected Raven to be human but then I remembered that she made a contract with him to become a demon in return for her soul.

"Oh Sebby~" Grell said. "You came for me!"

Sebastian stared at him blankly then replied, "Grell, I'm attempting to teach my apprentice, please behave yourself." A white tiger came up from behind Sebastian and stared at Grell. Sebastian then said, "You're obligated to behave too." It flopped down on the roof and kept glaring at Grell.

"Did you just talk to a tiger?" Analei asked. "I think you're the insane one here, not me or Grell."

The tiger stood up and changed, soon after in its place was a black haired demon with bright green eyes, "Who do you think you're calling crazy? I'm the only one who can call Sebby crazy!"

"Well I just did," I said and stuck my tongue out.

She took a couple steps forwards to the edge of the roof and changed back into a tiger the before she could jump Sebastian grabbed a collar that was around her neck and told her to behave. There was a brief silence and then he said, "I don't care what she said, you always seem to be picking fights with people who are much more experienced than you are."

"That's not true," I said. "That's William's job. He just _loves _overtime. Anyway, if you're going to eat somebody, make sure it's not me but the red-head over there named Grell." Grell gave me a look of disbelief.

Raven looked up at Sebastian hopefully and he let go of her collar. She jumped off the roof and nearly landed on Grell's head.

"What the hell was that for?" Grell yelled, veins popping out of his forehead.

_It's simple, I'm sick of you stalking Sebby, he's mine and I don't call him Bassie. The name is stupid, I mean it's like he's a fish or something. Quillish comes up with better nicknames._

"What about… Bassie the cow or Bassie the clock?" I asked.

She turned around and stared at me with her green eyes. I didn't hear anything but Sebastian said, "No you can't besides I don't feel like being lectured by William about controlling my charge." She changed back into her human form and took a couple steps forward. Sebastian jumped off the roof and stood behind Raven.

"Ooh Bassie! You're hiding behind the tiger demon?" Grell asked. "Do you not like me at all?"

Ravens eyes flashed a dark red and she yelled, "I am not a tiger demon! I'm a shape shifter! Get it right you stupid fan girl." She turned into a white wolf and charged at Grell.

"Ooh it's a love match to death~" Grell said. "I'll kill you and then Sebby will be mine." I sweat dropped. Grell was such a kid sometimes.

Raven jumped up at Grell's face and tried to rake her claws across his face. "How dare you go after a woman's face!"

_You'll never be a woman, Quillish makes a better woman then you and he wouldn't be caught dead in a dress._

"I have feelings you know!" Grell yelled.

"You don't have an opinion Grell," I said. Grell glared at me.

"I thought you we're on my side!" Grell said.

"I never said I was on _your _side," I said.

Raven jumped at him again and managed to claw his face. His face got really red and he whipped out his death scythe. "You'll pay for that!"

"Pay for what?" I asked. "She didn't buy anything."

_You aren't very bright are you?_

"That's mean!" I cried. "I'm very bright! Not sparkling like the sparkle fairies like in Twilight, but still!"

She stared at me blankly and replied, _vampires don't sparkle. Quillish doesn't and neither does Alois._

"I was supposed to mention that they we're 'stereotypical' but my writer's friend choose to change it," I said. **(A/N- Sebbyninja666: Hey! Don't troll me!)**

Raven didn't respond and Sebastian looked irritated and confused.

"Oh does Sebastian not know of Twilight?" I asked.

_Sadly yes, Quillish was briefly obsessed with it, especially breaking dawn; he made me go see the movie with him._

"Actually there's more than one movie," I said. "So ha! And you should see Vampires Suck. That movie owns all... Sort of."

_You're presence irritates me._ There was a silence and Sebastian replied, "No, not her either."

"What did she say about me!"

"Nothing." I pouted.

Grell managed to slice Raven's shoulder open and she jumped back at his face. "What's with you two and always going after a Woman's face?" He went for her other shoulder and she jumped backwards.

"It's simple," I said. "Nobody likes you~"

_I can agree with that; especially when you're hanging all over Sebastian._

"You know what's weird?" I said. "We we're having a somewhat normal conversation and then it switched to talk about sparkle fairies and movies and now we're talking about faces? Ooh! I need your name and your face."

Everybody paused and stared at me blankly, _what the hell are you talking about? That isn't possible; anybody who has seen SAW would know that!_

"And everybody who saw or read Death Note would know that it's possible," I said. "Because a Death Note is really real." I said the last part with pure sarcasm.

Sebastian stared at me and said, "Don't tell Raven false information she'll probably start asking me questions about a 'Death Note' later. They aren't real, I've come in contact with plenty of supernatural objects and I have never heard of a 'death note'."

"I was speaking with sarcasm," I said. "Have you told her about the Death Bookmark? That was really pretty and I think it suits the Undertaker."

Raven stopped and jumped over to Sebastian, _What's a death bookmark? Tell me! I wanna know! Or I could just ask Undertaker; especially since he's dating Gossaumer…_

"Ooh so you haven't told her about it," I said. I pulled out a death bookmark. "This is so much better than a death note. You can change people's lives around as long as you have their cinematic book. And you use a Death Pen to write in it."

Raven changed back into a human and exclaimed, "Ooo I wanna death pen! Sebastian you have to tell me a story when we get home! You have to tell me what a death pen is, and a Death bookmark! Ooo and a Cinematic book. Is it like a cinematic record? I remember you talking about those before."

"I was just joking about the death pen," I said. "But making one sounds fun but I'm too lazy to do work."

"Oh."

"I could've told you that," added Sebastian.

"What's with leaving me out?" Grell whined. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"We already told you that you don't have an opinion," I said. "Now go cry in Tamaki's corner and grow some mushrooms!"

Raven and Sebastian looked confused and didn't say anything. Raven turned back into a white tiger and started licking her shoulder. _Sebastian you should demonstrate proper fighting techniques with Grell._

"Oh, Bassie yes we should!" Sebastian shivered; a look of disgust clearly shown on his face. Grell headed towards Sebastian and a fight broke out. Raven seemed satisfied with her wound, since it seemed to be healing and she turned back into a human.

I grabbed Raven and walked back to my spot.

"Guess what time it is!" I said. I didn't give her time to reply. I handed her a bag of popcorn. "This is going to be a fun show~"

"Break his face Sebby!"

"Don't forget to cut his hair off~"

"I already did that though, and he actually looked significantly better."

"Oh that explains a lot," I said. "I was wondering why his hair was cut before. Damn memory loss."

"Then he tried cutting me with that chainsaw."

"Ooh! I bet that if Grell was walking around with a chainsaw then people would think he's insane or something and put him in an asylum. And my death scythe is obviously better than his." I pulled mine out.

"I like his better; it's more loud and obnoxious." Two vampires appeared on the roof and I could see that their names were Alois and Quillish. **(A/N from Sebbyninja666: It is not Alois form season two, I can't stand him; this one's better :D)**

The one named Alois said, "Sebastian we couldn't find it." They looked down and saw Sebastian and Grell fighting. The one called Quillish asked, "Raven, what did you do this time?"

"Sebastian is demonstrating a proper fighting technique." They both jumped off the roof and went over to stand next to us. Alois asked, "Are you actually learning anything?"

"Not really. I can't fight; I'm a 'pitiful fledgling demon' as Sebastian likes to put it." Neither one of them responded.

I looked over to Alois and Quillish. "Want some popcorn?"

Alois shook his head and said, "I don't eat much anymore." Quillish said yes, and then stole Raven's. "Hey! That's mine!"

He took a big handful and replied, "No, it _was _yours now it's _mine._"

She glared at him and then ran at him; Quillish shoved the bag at Alois then ran away with Raven following behind. Alois sighed and said, "I think this belongs to you." He gave me the bag and smirked as I poured the popcorn all over him.

Then I pretended that I looked at my watch and said, "Oh look at that! I must go now. See you later Grell!" I ran off on him.

**Nobody's POV**

Quillish and Raven came back and Raven smacked him upside the head, "Why are you always stealing my food; last time I checked vampires don't eat!"

"We can and it's fun! I like annoying you, it's my job as you're adopted little brother." Quillish flashed her a smile that showed all his teeth and she sighed, irritated.

Meanwhile with Sebastian and Grell, we all know that Sebastian was winning.

"Bassie~ why are you so mean to me?" Grell asked.

"I can't stand you and your inappropriate remarks. I still feel that you are a pervert so I shan't be bringing Raven around you again."

"But Bassie!" Grell cried. "I haven't seen you in years and this is how you treat me! You shouldn't treat a lady like that."

"You are not a lady."

"But I promised I would bear your children!" Raven had been listening to the conversation and had been worked into froth, "If anybody is bearing his children it's going to be me!"

"Technically it's impossible for both of you to bear my children since one of you is male and female demons can't reproduce."

"So what? Plus Quillish told me that if a man was to get pregnant he would fall on his face because their spines aren't meant to support so much weight on their front side. So technically I'd have a better chance of bearing his children than you ever would."

"That's not fair!" Grell whined. Grell heard one of the clocks nearby and gasped. He was late to heading back. "I must go! I'm not going to give up on you though!" And with that he ran off, trying to get to school grounds before they closed the gates.

**A/N:**

**I finally got the plans going! This is what I've been planning to do for a while now. This chapter was written with a friend. Raven is her OC, a character that she owns. **

**Go read her story! It's called The Raven by Sebbyninja666.**

**I have another major thing that's going to happen- but it's some-what near the ending. That's all I'm saying for the story line.**

**Please point out any mistakes/errors.**

**Anyway, until next time~**


	12. Revealing a Mask

**Chapter 12- Revealing a Mask**

**Grell's POV**

I managed to make it inside and head to my room before I got caught. Who would have thought that Analei and I would be out for more than several hours? We did spend just about the whole day with Bassie and Raven but we we're supposed to be working. Hopefully William won't find out otherwise we'd get scolded. William was really scary when he was angry at us.

When I was in my room, I noticed that Analei was already asleep. I was going to poke her and annoy the hell out of her, but Analei was scary when she first wakes up, and I don't mean the looking scary part, but the way she acts. And if I wake her up, she'll probably hit me with the pillow that has the bricks inside of it.

I put my pajamas on and headed to bed. Analei would yell at me if I didn't try to fit in with the others. After a while, I fell asleep. I never realized that I was in the wrong bed until the next morning.

**Analei's POV**

The next day when I woke up, I noticed that arms were wrapped around me. I turned to my left to see Grell. At first I was too tired to realize what was going, but then I realized how awkward this situation was. I screamed and pushed Grell off my bed. Then I grabbed my pillow and started hitting him with it.

"Wake up!" I yelled. As Grell groaned and sat up, he noticed my glare. He began cowering in fear while he asked what he did wrong. "When I woke up, you were in my bed!"

"What are you-" Grell suddenly became quiet. "All I did last night was just walk into the room and I was too tired to even realize that I was even in your room." I looked at him suspiciously.

"I'll buy your comment for now, but I'm keeping my eye on you," I said, examining him.

"Whatever," Grell said. I stuck my tongue out. "I guess we should get ready for class today." I sighed and nodded.

During the day, Grell and I actually listened for once. The bad thing about today was that we had a substitute for science while the teacher was at a meeting and Caleb wasn't here. It was a bit suspicious, something must have happened. The only other time Caleb wasn't here was when he was scared of me and Grell. Maybe he was scared by somebody else.

For the next couple of days, Caleb didn't show up for class, along with several other students. Every day that Caleb was gone, the more students that weren't here. I was beginning to get suspicious, and when I asked the teachers, they would just ignore me. Even Grell tried but got the same response. The hallways at school began to be less crowded, and fewer events happened. Grell and I started to get this feeling that there was a reason for this. I have been getting more memories back though, which Grell and I didn't even understand.

After a week, William called us up. He ended up telling us that something big was going to happen at our school, and we didn't even notice. Then again, we were always the oblivious ones! I guess that's why we're partners on this case.

Of course, William ended up being right (when is he ever wrong?). We found out from the principal that Caleb left school. When we asked why, the principal just shook his head and told us he didn't know.

I finally understood all of this after a while when Grell and I were eating dinner. I just randomly blurted, "I figured it out!"

"What are you talking about?" Grell asked, confused. I grinned madly at him before explaining everything.

"Think about it carefully," I said. "Everything that's been going on has been since Caleb left. I've been getting my memories back, and I haven't even done anything. I believe that William said that I was the only one to get my memories back, right? Well, the only possible way for this to happen was for the human to get killed before their lifespan is over. Meaning that whoever is doing this has to be a shinigami!"

"Okay, you're really going crazy now," Grell said. I whacked him with my pillow of bricks. Never underestimate my brickeys! They're my best friend after all!

"You're obviously not thinking about it," I spat and pulled out my phone. I quickly called up William and went over with what I said with Grell.

"That would be possible," William said. "There was a similar case with another Shinigami before—Undertaker. We really never knew until he created zombies and almost sunk down a ship. Now I must go, I already have enough overtime as it is." William hung up and I repeated everything to Grell.

"Now we just need proof," I mumbled to Grell. "I'm still missing a huge chunk of my memories. If the memory is bigger, then the human acts more like a zombie in a way since they'll have another chunk of cinematic records that they don't know about, right?"

"Yeah," Grell said. "But how are we going to find the human who has it?"

"That one's easy," I said. "We just have to lure the human to the auditorium like last time and then we can illuminate them. So we can do it tonight."

"Sounds alright to me," Grell said and I nodded.

That night, we snuck into the auditorium, but instead of having to lure people there, there were already people there: Mrs. Parker and the cloaked man from before.

"Not him again!" Grell said, disappointedly. I couldn't help but laugh at him—even though I knew this was a serious situation.

"Kids, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Parker yelled, finally noticing us. Grell and I stared at each other, trying to think of an excuse. Unfortunately we didn't have one.

"I don't know," I said. "Why are you still here? Wait, I swear she was on vacation or something. Maybe I'm wrong."

"You really lost your brain," Grell said; I glared at him.

"More like chunks of my memories," I mumbled. Then in a louder voice, I yelled, "Mrs. Parker, you shouldn't be here! That guy isn't one you should trust!"

"What are you two talking about?" Mrs. Parker asked. "This guy is really sweet, and he's helped you out a lot. You remember Ca-" She stopped speaking as the cloaked man pulled out a huge sniper and shot her several times. Mrs. Parker's body went limp and the cloaked man walked over to us.

_Who's this Ca that she's talking about?_ I thought to myself. It's obviously somebody important to the cloaked man since he killed her before she could say anything else.

"I almost expected for his weapon to be a lot better and made less of a scene," Grell said.

"You shouldn't assume things since they'll most likely be wrong," the cloaked man said. My eyes widened at the voice—it was so familiar. I'm not talking about the hearing it once a while back, but as if I heard it so many times.

"Reveal your face, you coward," I demanded. This caused the cloaked man to chuckle, but he surprisingly obeyed. My eyes widened when I saw his face—it was Caleb!

"Oh shit, I was so not expecting that either!" Grell and I simultaneously said in unison.

"Idiots," Caleb murmured.

"What brings you here, if you left?" Grell asked.

"He never left," I said, finally understanding. "He did all of this on purpose. He made it seem like he left, but he's been hiding here the whole entire time! When we started losing classmates, we thought they were just sick, but it turns out that it was all planned! But why, why did you do it?"

"If you figured out that much, then the answer should be quite obvious," Caleb said.

"You knew about us all along," I said. "But how did you know?"

"It's really easy to figure that one out—I'm a Shinigami of course," Caleb said. "I can see your lifespan and since we're all shinigami, we can only see our names and that's it."

"What?" Grell and I said in unison. Wow, we're really on a roll today. We could almost be twins! Almost.

"I'm sure you heard me just fine," Caleb said.

"So, why'd you kill Mrs. Parker, if we were going to find out who you really are anyway?" I asked.

"You really are clueless," Caleb said. "I guess I should go and explain everything. For all the victims I've killed, I did it for a reason. All of them held your memories… that day I walked in on you guys and heard your conversation, I was clear of what I decided to do."

"But when you kill them, all of my memories come to me," I said. "I was told that I was the only one who could do that. So, how did you make them come to me and why didn't I get my memories back just now?"

"That was because I killed them using a human weapon," Caleb explained. "I was just experimenting around though. When I killed Mrs. Parkers, I used my death scythe. However, when I kill somebody and use my death scythe, I end up collecting their memories, and your memories are gone forever."

"So is the sniper your death scythe?" Grell asked; Caleb nodded. "But isn't it hard to collect the cinematic record?"

"Not really. Once they die, their memories just go into a certain area and then it's done."

"As a proper shinigami, you must be eliminated for destroying humans before their time is up!" I yelled and pulled out my death scythe.

"Oh, so we finally get to fight, huh?" Caleb asked.

He smirked sadistically and he aimed his sniper—or death scythe—at me. As he began shooting, I quickly reflected the bullets with my own death scythe while I ran close to him. He almost shot me, but I quickly went behind him and tried to hit him. He moved out of the way and I broke several of the chairs. I leaped over to another chair and aimed for his legs, but he dodged again.

Grell pulled out his chainsaw and ran towards Caleb. I tried running behind and at the same time, we both hit the ground, which caused part of the building to rumble. Caleb laughed a bit and tried shooting at us again, but got the windows causing them to crack. We continued fighting for a bit longer, making the building look a lot worse.

"The building's going to collapse!" Grell yelled. While trying to protect myself, I quickly looked around and noticed that he was right. Grell and I looked at each other and finally confirming it, we went with our final plan.

Grell pretended that he got shot and dropped to the ground. Caleb walked over to him and was about to kill Grell with his death scythe when I showed up and threw my death scythe into Caleb. Blood squirted out from him and he collapsed on the ground. Grell quickly grabbed his chainsaw and stood next to me. I picked my death scythe up and hit Caleb with it. Then using our last moment, Grell and I quickly left the building, and it didn't collapse until we finally left it. Luckily, only the auditorium was messed up, and everything else was perfectly safe.

After a couple of hours, we were finally dismissed and we all went to bed (all the students). Grell and I spent the evening packing and handing back textbooks.

The next morning, we set up a funeral for Mrs. Parker, and all the other victims of Caleb. While nobody would know what really happened to them, everyone would think that most of them died when the auditorium collapsed. Grell and I made sure to stay in the background so nobody would notice us. Surprisingly enough, Grell didn't complain about wearing black for once, and was actually calm.

Right after the funeral was over, Grell and I both dropped a black rose (since it represents death), and left the area without saying goodbye. They didn't need us anymore after all. Grell and I took one final look back at the building, and with a sad smile, we continued on with our journey back to headquarters.

"We finally finished the case," I said, excitedly. Grell didn't say anything but he stared down at me and give me a quick peck on the cheek. I grew annoyed and pulled out my pillow with bricks. "I warned you not to do that!"

"I didn't think you'd still have that thing!" Grell yelled and tried hurrying up. I sighed; some things never change.

**A/N:**

**Please don't hate me for what I did! Caleb was just too… great for me! I had this planned since chapter 5 though.**

**I'm very sorry if this story doesn't make sense… I probably switched around information a lot… I started this story so long ago (February I think) and I started so many other stories (some I didn't even finish), so I just forgot about everything. I learned my lesson for doing that, and hopefully for my next fanfic (if I ever post another one up) I'll only focus on that one instead and try not to get Writer's Block so fast.**

**Not only that, but I have been depressed and had lots of drama going on, so that also messed up some things…**

**Please point out any mistakes/errors!**

**Thanks to all my readers who read this whole story. ^^**

**I'd love for people to review on what fanfic I should make next! Please try to keep it in the anime/manga section. I might do a book for a fanfic (and don't make it Hunger Games!)…**


End file.
